Thank You
by LizzieBCT
Summary: I had wished to fall into oblivion. I was fragile and yet he showed up and strengthen me. I pushed him and many people away yet he persevered in keeping around those he cared for. He was my light and I was his shadow. AU (kuromomo)
1. Chapter 1

**Thank You **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Kuroko no Basket, though I still dream of the day I do. **

**Note: **This was something I have been racking my brain with for a while now. This will actually be my first multi-chapter story and I just hope that I don't fall short on it. Also it would be the first KNB fic I've ever written. I don't want this to be a typical story with many cliches there will be twist you just have to bear with me. Also keep in mind that this is an AU, so it is inevitable that some characters will be different due to certain circumstances but not too much that there unrecognizable. This is just a warning. If you see any problems please notify me :)

**Edit:** Fixing up the grammar mistakes and other junk.

* * *

**Summary: **When Momoi left Japan 4 years ago, she came to believe that friends were an illusion. That they didn't exist and that people will betray and leave you. Since then she refused to initiate with anyone. Unfortunately for her she has to return to the place the belief grew from. Upon returning to Japan she meets a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya; her table neighbor and he begins to become a small part of her life without her being fully aware of it. Curse that invisible phantom player! Teiko High School AU!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

"_Freak_"

_"Momoi just go away, I can't be your friend anymore" _

_"Did you see her hair, tsk; she probably dyes it for attention"_

_"Sorry Momoi, I thought you weren't home so I didn't invite you um maybe next time" _

_"God Satsuki why are you so clingy just leave me alone" _

•••••••••

"This time it will be different dear" The young woman in the passenger seat of the convertible stated.

Since the small family of three has left the states she has been consoling her daughter continuously. Her teenage daughter on the other hand has long since tuned her out. She was peering over the head rest of the window, looking out towards the world passing by her. A look of forlorn rested on her face.

"It's going to be different this time Satsuki dear I know it" Her mother repeated but Satsuki couldn't get herself to feel the same way.

Satsuki bitterly narrowed her eyes out the window as though blaming the skies and roads for her misfortune. Today was the day she was coming back to Japan. They've long since left the airport and were making the rest of the way by car. Where it all started. Where she wondered late at night why people could be so cruel, where'd she'd come home crying every day. Questioning why the weak were always attacked and left to their own demise. People will betray you sooner or later she just had to discover that the hard way. That's how the scar over her heart formed and ever since then even time hasn't been able to heal it.

Her parents were offered a great job in Tokyo, more like a once in a lifetime opportunity that she didn't want to ruin for them. She felt she has already done enough and she didn't want to burden them anymore then she already was. She could care less if she was wounded again her parents meant the world to her. They have stuck by her through thick and thin. Sacrificing almost about everything for her own needs and well being. Jobs, houses, school applications and the lists continues.

And through it all it was finally time for her to face what she has been running away from even if she didn't want or was ready to. Or so that's what she convinced herself of before leaving their little condo in Los Angeles, California.

Satsuki returned from her melancholy thoughts to gaze out the window nostalgically. It's been year's since she's last been in their small neighborhood, she was grateful of her parents in letting her apply at the start of a new school year so she wouldn't encounter too many issues. But that wasn't what was preoccupy her thoughts ever since she's left the airport from America, like a nagging little voice in the back of her mind that wouldn't shut up.

4 years has passed since she has last contacted with her childhood friend, her only friend. Well ex friend she didn't even know if he had forgiven her, but she wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't she wouldn't either if she were in his shoes.

"You will meet lots of people, I heard the school it quite luxurious and only the best of the best apply for it." Her mother rambled on.

"You'll get great teachers and amazing classes. Oh and make lots of fri-"

"Friends don't exist" She snapped cutting off her mother's ranting. No Satsuki has stopped believe that he would ever forgive her; she left without saying a word. It was for the best, she's stopped believing that friends or the concept of friendship existed. He would have betrayed her just like everyone else. It was cowardly but she was left with no other choice.

They were heading back to their old house that has been abandoned for years and yet thankfully hasn't been bought. _How convenient. _The movers have left with all their stuff the day before so they had nothing to worry about.

Silence descended upon the small space of their family car. A sigh escaped her father's lips and she turned her attention to the rear-view mirror which she hadn't noticed was facing her.

"You look beautiful honey but why do you keep cutting your hair? I bet it would look extravagant if you let it grow out" Her father commented. Her hair was the reason why she had so many bullies when she was younger, it was a light pink. Pink! No other normal girl's hair was that color and she was the unfortunate soul that had to be born with pink hair.

"Dad I already told you I'm never going to let my hair grow long it will just cause me more problems" she grunted. A scowl already starting to appear on her face, her hand absentmindedly tugging at a strand of hair.

She hated her hair and her parents have refused to let her dye it saying she shouldn't be ashamed of it. She was furious with them for weeks after they refused. She has even attempted doing it herself but sadly her parents would catch her every time. She still didn't understand why they wanted her hair to stay that way and after the 8th attempt in dyeing it they opted for cutting it. She has been keeping it really short since then.

"Alright I'm sorry Satsuki, please don't get mad at me" Her father cooed, a playful pout on his face looking through the rear-view mirror. Satsuki tried to hold her scowl in place but a small smirk escaped. Her father always knew how to liven her spirit even if just a little. Just like that the tension vanished and they continued the long road trip in comfortable silence.

It wasn't long until to (Satsuki's dismay) they arrived at their old house, a new future waiting them. Satsuki turned to look out the window her old house still looked the same, small, plain; the flowers have long since been dead. She could only imagine how much cleaning they'd have to do. You couldn't believe how much dust a house could get after years of being neglected.

She started to feel a little sick only one more week and she would have to begin going to a new school. Her breath hitched and she could already feel herself hyper ventilating. Flashes of horrible memories started to plague her thoughts, the mock laughter, the hair pulling, and the terrible pranks. Why couldn't they get lost and end up somewhere else maybe accidentally near an airport where she secretly escape and buy tickets back to America? Or maybe even better drive off a cliff and somehow survive, and wash up ashore in a remote island where she would live for the rest of her life?

Satsuki was jerked away from her thoughts when she felt a warm hand silently touch her arm. She looked up to see her mother staring at her.

"Thank you honey for coming, I know how much this must be hurting you and I appreciate you sacrificing yourself like this for us. I promise you dear this time it will be different" She repeated the same phrase, afterwards giving her the most warmest smile. Her eyes glistening in the afternoon sunlight with unshed tears.

The sincerity of her words tugged at Satsuki's heart, her eyes starting to water. They deserved someone better than her as a daughter and yet they loved her from the bottom of their hearts. They deserved happiness; she could at least try to make this different just for them.

Her mother stroked her arm one last time in comfort and turned around in her seat with a smile opened the car door. Stepping out, back to the place where it all started for them. With a sigh she followed her mother's example and opened the car door.

•••••••••

A week passed by way to quickly for her liking. The house was still being refurnished and all that time she didn't go out like her parents have been insisting her to do.

She just stayed in the comfort of her old room. Her uniform arrived the day after they arrived in the mail and she bought supplies before they left America. She was now standing in front of the platinum gates of her new school. Students were all ready flooding in, greeting each other and finding their new class for their new lives in high school.

The school itself was like something out of a brochure. The yard looked neatly mowed and well taken care of with all the greenery and plants, the walls didn't look faded almost as if they were recently re-painted and everything from the countless windows to the grounds looked spotless. Teiko High school really did live up to its name as one of the elite.

She would have admired everything if she wasn't stricken with grief. It has taken every fiber of her being to get up and get dressed for school. Doing her daily routine almost on autopilot. Her parents even need to get to work on time so she botched to walk and take the train. Besides she wanted to at least get some peace and quiet before she entered this hell.

And here she was, she has just arrived but she's felt like she's been standing there for a good few hours. She wanted to run heck she could if she wanted to. She could run in the opposite direction and never look back but there was one thought that kept plaguing her

_'Then what would be the significance of everything that has been sacrificed for her.' _

So with a long suffering sigh, she hugged her over sized sweater snugly to her body, wrapped her arm around herself, held tightly to her bag and step inside past the gates. She leisurely took her time walking to the boards trying to remain unnoticed and to her agitation there was no such thing happening. Some of the students started to take notice of the cute pink haired female with the over-sized sweater. Some to her dismay would even try to approach her but as soon as she would spot them heading in her direction she would high tail it out of there.

Oh it was moments like these that made her curse her hair even more then she already did.

After wondering around for a bit (slightly panicking that she was lost) she stumbled upon the gathering of students. All trying to move past the crowds where if she remembered correctly her destination was. _The classroom assignment board._

She internally groaned. From past experiences she knew she wouldn't be able to wait this out unless she wanted to arrive late to her classroom which will only attract attention. She could go to the office and ask but that would only result in the same situation. So she gathered all her strength and slowly made her way towards the crowd. Luckily she found a giant delinquent looking fellow who had the same idea as herself and half the student body. She closely followed behind him, keeping a good distance away that it didn't get his attention but also close enough that she didn't get submersed in the crowd.

Oh how there looks had their uses.

She kept her head down and soon enough they reached the board she silently crept away from the boy turning a blind eye to the crowd that were currently occupied, pointing at his strange hair color and looming figure. She would have joined them if she didn't already know that eventually that attention would fall upon her. So she looked carefully for her name as quickly as her analytic eyes can roam and surely enough found it in unmistakable fine print.

_Momoi Satsuki- 1B _

Right under the name,

_Kuroko Testuya- 1B_

Satsuki sighed she didn't bother looking any longer as just like she predicted some of the students started to notice her eccentric hair color and the girl under it.

"Wow, were getting a bunch of strange students this year huh?" She overheard behind her.

Satsuki slowly started slipping off; taking one last glance over her shoulder to see that the students had managed to get near the board enough to see their own classes around the large delinquent with purple hair eating a pocky. Shaking her head at this she started to walk away towards the school and to hopefully find her classroom.

•••••••••

"Did you see her hair?"

"Who is she; I've never seen her before?"

"She's cute"

"What about Tomoe? I thought you were finally going to ask her out"

"Yeah but look at her"

Finding her classroom in the massive school had been extremely difficult mostly because she refused to ask anyone around her for directions. The sneaking glances and not so subtle whispers weren't helping the matter either. She managed to ignore them, something she has had lots of practice in doing.

A flight of stairs, 3 hallways, 4 wrong turns and a teacher that took pity on seeing her pass by his classroom 3 times in utter confusion lead her to her correct classroom. She had finally reached her destination. Nodding thanks to the polite teacher. She wasn't so surprised to see that she was one of the few that were just getting to class. It was almost about time for classes to begin, shrugging she was about to enter when she felt someone bump next to her at the doorway causing her to stumble a bit.

"Pardon me"

His voice was flat and inanimate yet smooth. Satsuki glanced behind her to see a male student. He had light teal hair framing his face and pale white skin showed beneath the standard uniform. Her cherry pink eyes widened a bit. Satsuki didn't feel his presence whatsoever almost like he was invisible. Not only that just like the delinquent and herself he had a very unique hair color. But because of the little incident half the class attention was currently on them some of surprise at finding a strange boy in the doorway and she didn't want it to remain that way for long. She only gave him a curt nod avoiding any eye contact and went to go take a seat in one of the few remaining desks in the back of the classroom. She didn't miss the way the pairs of eyes followed her, the whispers slowly growing into loud discussions circulating around the classroom.

She couldn't believe her luck, there were unclaimed seats in the back of the classroom. She practically ran towards the one by the window. Once she was seated the school bell rung signaling the beginning of class and interrupting all talk from the lively students. Class began immediately after the teacher arrived inside the classroom. Satsuki noticed the strange boy she bumped into took the seat beside her but she choose to ignore him and instead stare out the window to her other side.

Just like she remembered after the introductions they went on to review past material. During the whole duration of the class, Satsuki just took notes as the teacher lectured and her table neighbor to her good fortune didn't try to initiate conversation.

She almost forgot that he was even there with how low his presence was. She found out that his name was Kuroko Tetsuya as the teacher was doing roll call, it was fairly comical how confused half the class was at not being able to spot the boy seated right next to her. She tried to very hard to stifle her giggles which didn't go unnoticed by him.

But it didn't last long as her name was after his. Some heads turned and mutters of confusion of who she was arose. Luckily the teacher ceased them.

Hours passed like this until the familiar lunch bell rang, even after 4 years she could never forget the sound that brought her misfortune between her fellow peers. Immediately the students leaped out of their seats to leave.

The material they were going over was to her surprise simple for the first day of school but that didn't mean it still wasn't boring to sit around and pay attention to the subject that she had no interest in. Satsuki turned her head towards her table neighbor but found the seat to be empty he must have had the same idea as the rest of the class.

Satsuki on the other hand stretched in her seat till her legs touched the back of seat in front of her and just took out her bento from her bag placing it firmly on her desk.

Now it would seem strange for a student to eat in the classroom but it wasn't uncommon. There were two reasons why she wasn't going out to eat somewhere else. For one thing the school was fairly new to her as she hasn't been in Japan for 4 years especially an elite school like Teiko so the chances of her getting lost where fairly high, and finding a place where she could eat alone was going to be just as difficult.

And second…

She didn't want to interact with anyone. Before she made her way to school she made it fairly clear in her mind she didn't want to make any friends. No she refused to make friends they would only bring torment to her already fragile heart.

Besides she noticed she didn't need friends, she did fine back in American without them. So why the same couldn't be applied here in Japan, she has stopped believing real friends existed. It's why she cut ties with her childhood 'friend' long ago. Besides the chances of her running into him was very slim. People betray each other all the time and at school it's just a bunch of idiots who need someone to bully.

Unfortunately, some students started to notice her eating by herself in the classroom and took it upon themselves to try to invite her to join them. Sadly most of those students were males which weren't settling well with their female counterparts that were unabashedly listening to the conversation.

Half way through lunch in the partially empty classroom, Satsuki felt like burying her head in her arms. She already feel her eyes starting to twitch. She just wanted to eat lunch alone and yet here people were coming up to her repeatedly. Every time she would reject their invitations making it fairly clear she wanted to be left alone. At one point she started to get irritated and would glare at anyone that would try to approach her. After a while people took the message and in return avoided her. But she could feel the criticism lingering in the air and the not so discreet commentary.

But they left her alone.

Satisfied she stuck to eating her bento and reading the newest issue of the basketball magazines she bought in America. Luckily she was able to change the mailing address only paying extra for the shipping. It was of course very expensive but worth it as she didn't have to miss any of the newest matches, news, and rumors going around the basketball community.

She loved basketball more than anything. It wasn't unusual for a girl to love basketball but it also wasn't that well known. Either way she loved it just liked she loved sweets and being in the safety of her room. The sounds of sneakers on the floors, the swish of the ball passing through the neat, and even the smells which her nose has gotten use to after a while.

Satsuki still remembered the first time her childhood 'friend' took her to see a game. It took much convincing her parents but he insisted she go and seeing as he was her first friend ever they obliged. It was spectacular her blood rushed at seeing the two teams go back and forth. The grins plastered on their faces when the team they have been rooting for won. The hugs and tears of victory it was imprinted in her heart and mind. She fell in love and ever since then she has never lost that love. It has kept her going and she refused to let it slip from her grasps.

By the time she was done eating lunch was over and all the students were returning to class taking their seats. Though she didn't miss the glares some female students sent her way. The teacher returned and the lecture continued at one point her mind wondered out staring out the window.

She honestly missed American. She enjoyed going out to watch the street basketball matches they would hold. Not many ever approached her even when she did leave the comfort of her house. Though she predicted it must have had a lot to do with the hoodie she would always be wearing even when it was really hot.

At one point the teacher stepped out for another teacher was in need of assistance so the class was free to mingle. She took out her basketball magazine again and resumed looking through it.

Immediately she had this odd feeling of being watched. At first Satsuki didn't think much of it but they remained on her and it was starting to get on her nerves.

When the odd feeling of being examined continued to linger she had enough. She peered in the direction she felt them coming from and found some girl from across the classroom glaring at her. Satsuki scowled _'what's her problem'_. The girl just narrowed her eyes even further as the teacher returned and everyone took their seats. The girl just turned around following the classes' example. Class continued but Satsuki saw no reason in putting away her magazine, the first day of school was about to end anyway and besides she was sitting in the back where the teacher wouldn't notice her.

Unknowing to her, her table neighbor was observing her from the corner of his icy blue eyes.

•••••••••

It wasn't long till the bell rung signaling everyone that school was over. The students lunged out of their seats overjoyed that the first day of high school was over. Satsuki would have followed their example actually almost did she was out the doors of the school after putting away her indoor shoes and replacing them with her normal foot wear when she felt a hard tug on her sweater. She almost toppled over but luckily she was able to catch herself.

Irritated she instantly glared at the genius that had almost had her fall to the floor on her behind.

To her surprise it was the brunette that was glaring at her from across the room she had a scowl plastered to her face. Up close she had mousy dark brown hair and wide chocolate brown eyes, her face structure childish. She was quite plain actually nothing really special or eye catching about her. She was a head shorter then her too. She didn't have much too really think about as the girl clenched her hold on her sweater and her eyes narrowed even more than they already were.

"I don't understand why all the guys like a pink bimbo like you but just know this I won't let you have Kuroko-kun he's mine!"

Satsuki's eyes rounded, she stood there speechless. It wasn't long before what the girl said started resonating through her mind. Satsuki clenched her fist, she was infuriated. It wasn't the fact that she called her a pink bimbo, no she has learned to ignore those kinds of commentary a long time ago. They have long since lost their affect on her or the little comment about the males in her class talking about her. It also wasn't the fact that this child designed to voice herself in front of school doors where people were still walking out, grabbing their own little audience like a freak show.

No what enraged her was the fact that this girl who she didn't even know was in her classes minus the fact that it was the first day of school. Decided to confront her over a guy! Her table neighbor specifically who in fact she hasn't even spoken a word to.

_'Kuroko, that's whose she's going to fight me about' _

"Yeah and Amaya-kun too!" Some spectator behind her spoke up as well, gathering whatever courage she could. The another two voicing their own set of names that Satsuki wouldn't bother remembering later as they had no significant to her.

She stared icily piercing her rosette eyes right at the one responsible for this predicament. This wasn't the first time this occurred to her. But she wasn't going to make the same mistake at making a scene like back then. That only led her to having to move to another school from being suspended.

As much as she hated being back in Japan, back to her old house and to the hard life of putting up with people like the females in front of her. She had a duty to uphold, she worked hard trying to enter Teiko. It almost made the grueling, tortures school exam she had to take almost worth it. Her parents were so proud when she was accepted she didn't want to take that away from them.

Satsuki swatted the annoying child's hand away from her sweater.

"Why should I care what you or anyone for that matter thinks?" she icily replied.

"Your pink hair is revolting; you probably did it to grab all the boys' attention! Stay away from Kuroko-kun he's mine" The girls resolve was dead set on getting her to back off.

With a reluctant and infatuated sigh.

"You're an idiot if you think I would actually care about your affections for a boy I haven't even spoken to. I couldn't care less if you think your words would affect me in anyway. I don't intend to be retuning any feelings here and associating myself to anyone." She responded her voice taking a mockingly sweet tone. The girl has stopped glaring and staring at her dumbfounded. Confused the change of events occurring apparently she had another idea set in mind but was starting to see it backfire.

"Now leave me alone morons!" Satsuki shouted making it very clear to anyone around her and the girl in front of her that she didn't want to deal with any of them. She was starting to feel here temper shorten. She turned on her heel intent on getting home, and eating some much rewarded strawberry ice cream.

But maybe that wasn't a good idea since after she turned her back to them ready to storm off and leave. The brunette that confronted her in the first place had the audacity to shove her. She stumbled forward and this time with the added force she had no time to catch herself. She toppled over knocking down the poor soul right in front of her.

The student she fell on cushioned her fall. Taking more of the impact on the ground but she still groaned at having the wind knocked out of her.

Before she fell she heard many of their audience gasp in horror apparently this was probably the first time they've ever witnessed a fight or at least something close to one. As Teiko never allowed such things in their school and for good reason. She laid still on top of student below her trying to catch her bearings.

_'I'm going to kill someone before the semester ends I can just feel it' _

The student below her emitted a low groan, a male supposedly. They were entangled in an awkward position a mess of fabrics and limps.

"K-Kuroko-kun?" The brunette that had gotten them in this situation gasped in horror. Making Satsuki's eyes snap immediately open, she was on top of Kuroko. She didn't even know he was behind her. She blinked out of her thoughts when a booming voice from a teacher resonated from behind them. One of the authorities must have noticed the commotion. But Satsuki didn't care she was beyond annoyed, she was at her limit for the day she didn't want to deal with anyone.

Theirs was no way she was going to have a fight with some jealous hormonal teenage girl on her first day of school. The amount of problems that would create afterwards would become too much for her parents. She didn't want them to change everything they have worked hard in working for her here.

Satsuki quickly picked herself up, dusted off and quickly bolted out of there. Not bothering to look if Kuroko was okay or to wait for the teacher that came to settle the situation. She practically ran to the train station and dashed to her house. She wanted to return to the safety of her room. The four yellow walls blocking out the world outside, getting lost in a possible basketball game that would air on television or her basketball magazines.

Speaking of which, once she reached her front door after catching her breath she started rummaging round her bag to find it and continue her reading after finishing homework. But to her utter disbelief she couldn't seem to locate it, even bolting inside her house and dropping the contents of her bag on the kitchen table.

Her parents weren't home so she didn't bother lessening the commotion she was making.

_'Where is it, I know I put it in here'_

She continued to chant over and over again in her mind, scattering everything that she has taken out of her bag. But no matter how hard she looked it was no were to be found. She slowly started to process that it must have fallen out but where she had no idea. She slowly back stepped to the nearest wall and slid to the floor in defeat her back.

Someone must really hate her.

A bitter laugh almost escaped her. She loathed the first days of schools and today just proved her point. She longed to disappear all together.

•••••••••

Satsuki was agitated. Her day was not starting out very well. Apparently word was circulating around about the little would be fight that occurred yesterday after school. Now even upperclassmen have started to take interest in the pinkette.

Though she did overhear that the brunette from yesterday was given a detention after seeing that there was many who witnessed the assault. Her little group of friends was also informed. So when she passed by them on her way to class all they could do was glare at her from a distance. Violence wasn't tolerated in Teiko your given one chance to redeem yourself and if you fail they kick you out.

Satsuki at the moment was gazing out the window at her seat in the classroom. There weren't many students inside seeing as it was still very early.

She couldn't understand what they found so interesting about her didn't they have anything better in their lives? But just like countless times before once the events from yesterday become overshadow by something far more interesting they would surely forget about her. She just had to stay patient. Though sadly with someone with strange hair color gossip and rumors never ceased, it just fades slowly but lingered waiting for the day it could return at full force.

_'Oh how I wish I could disappear'_ Satsuki wistfully thought.

"Um pardon me but…"

With a sign she cocked her to the side addressing the person that has confronted her. To her surprise it was her table neighbor Kuroko, the boy with low presence.

In a way she came to envy him in the really short amount she came to knowing him. Which wasn't much really. She wanted to disappear or at least sometimes go unnoticed but her hair was always like a spotlight on her so she never had such luck. Oddly Kuroko had light teal hair so that fact that he could go unnoticed was beyond her understanding. But she also didn't understand why the girl from yesterday, who she still didn't even know the name of, would have so much interest in him.

Satsuki felt like she was staring at him for a bit longer then she should have since he started to shift uncomfortably in his seat from the amount of attention she was giving him, something he probably wasn't use to.

_'Lucky'_ she bitterly thought.

"Yes" She grunted a bit harsher then she intended to. She internally flinched at her tone. As much as she envied Kuroko he hasn't done anything to deserve her irritation. In fact she should be apologizing for not checking if he was okay yesterday after knocking him down with her.

Kuroko actually didn't seem a bit fazed by her rudeness; well if he was he was really good at hiding it. His expression remained indifferent which she found was a really good talent. She awkwardly coughed "S-sorry…..um…yes, what is it?"

Kuroko blinked then proceed to rummage through his bag. Satsuki gave him a weird look at the sudden action, till a minute later he brought out her basketball magazine. She almost choked on her gasp.

She was convinced she dropped in the train or worse while she was running to and from the train. Already excepting that she will never be able to find out the new NBA news and rumors. She quickly snatched it from his out stretched hand her movements a bit hasty.

"W-what h-h-how, w-where was it?" She sputtered. Clutching at the Magazine like a life line. She missed twinkle of amusement on the bluenette's eyes.

"It fell out of your bag when you fell on top of me" He deadpanned. Satsuki flushed already feeling her ears and cheeks heat up in embarrassment. _'He didn't have to be so blunt about it'_

"S-sorry" she murmured her, face turned away. Okay so maybe she was going to just play if off as it never happened but can you blame her, the whole situation itself was embarrassing.

"I have never seen that magazine before where did you get it?" Kuroko questioned.

"America" she curtly responded, keeping her answers short. Satsuki was too distracted with having her magazine back to really focus on anything let alone a conversation. But her head snapped at attention when she heard Kuroko shift to turn towards her. Making direct eye contact with the one that returned her precious magazine.

"Well I want to apologize."

Satsuki looked puzzled. What did he have to apologize for, as far as she knows he hasn't done anything.

"I was really curious about it after you dropped it and left without it. So on my way home I was reading it" Kuroko explained, scratching his cheek a bit.

"I really enjoy basketball; it's one of my biggest passions. So when I saw your basketball magazine I wanted to read it as well. I just didn't know that it would be in English. But I was able to understand some of it, forgive me for reading it without your permission." He finished with his lip tilted upward slightly.

Satsuki eyes widened everything he has just said felt genuine. Kuroko visibly did seem sorry for reading her magazine but honestly if the roles were reversed she would have done the same thing only not tell the person she's read it. She didn't know what that said about her morals but one thing was clear Kuroko seemed like good person but she has said that about a lot of people and look at what happened to them. So she wasn't going to trust him so easily even if he did return her magazine and apologized

Satsuki opened her mouth to respond when the bell rung signaling everyone to take their seats and that class was starting. With all the commotion she knew she wouldn't be able to say what she wanted to say until lunch. But she felt he deserved an answer sooner after informing her all that.

So when the teacher arrived and everyone started to take down notes from the teachers lecture. Satsuki ripped out a sheet of her notebook paper and quickly wrote down what she wanted to say before she was interrupted.

A few minutes into class Kuroko was surprised when his table neighbor placed a folded paper on his desk. From yesterday he could tell how tense and cautious she was of others. How she refused to speak to anyone when they were inviting her to join them for lunch.

Actually he would have been ignorant of her if he hasn't seen her visibly pulling out a basketball magazine. Maybe it was the fact that she was the first female he has ever seen take interest in basketball.

Of course there were probably other girls in Japan that took interest in the sport but he's never seen them personally. So she would be the first for him, she did mention she got the magazine in America so maybe she was from there. He has heard that there was women's basketball in America so he wouldn't be surprised if she was.

Either way he didn't have anything better to do then to read it. The verbal teaching occurring in class he has already been over so it wasn't like he would be missing anything. Cautiously he picked the paper, and carefully read over it.

_It's okay that you read the magazine Kuroko-kun. I actually don't mind I would have done the same thing if the roles were reversed. So I accept your apology. _

_As for yesterday I'm sorry I knocked you over. I wasn't expecting the girl to shove me neither did I know you were behind me. I am deeply sorry. Also thank you for returning my magazine :) _

The side of Kuroko's lip tilted upward. He was amused by his pink haired companion's reaction to getting her magazine back. It was ludicrous that some girl with pink hair could have so many emotions flaring at once. He felt like the right thing to do was to reply back, so he picked up his mechanical pencil and quickly wrote a response.

A moment later Momoi stopped looking out the window when she saw movement from the corner of her eye.

'_A reply?_'

Her note was back on her desk folded again the way she sent it. She cautiously peering over the person in front of hers shoulder. A bit relieved to see the teacher wasn't paying attention. His back was turned, writing on the board.

Glancing at the note she hesitantly opened it, not knowing what to expect.

'_Thank you for understanding and your welcome' _

She stifled a snicker at how short his response was compared to hers. Kuroko looked like someone who didn't speak often and yet before he had much to tell her. Satsuki had spent most of her life watching people and analyzing them especially even more after the betrayal she went through. It was a specialty she has come to wield.

It has helped her numerous times, from winning bets with her dad and at one point even others on basketball matches. Even helping her avoid certain guys that just couldn't take the hint. In just a short amount of time she can already analysis and predict everything about the person. She would figure Kuroko out eventually.

Satsuki slowly crumpled the paper and placed it on the side of her desk were she would throw it away later.

'_He's weird….but interesting'_

Satsuki returned her attention to the verbal lesson taking down necessary notes.

* * *

Thank you for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke. Just borrowing the characters in my basement. **

* * *

**Note:** Izumi Yayoi is a character in Kuroko no Basuke only she shows up in the KNB novels. I don't intend to put any Ocs and if I do its because they were unavoidable. Thank you for everyone that has reviewed and followed this story it makes me giddy at knowing people enjoy my writing. I'm also going to be making the chapters shorter it has been recommend to me but we'll see how it goes :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Unlike many other schools Teiko's Entrance Ceremony started the 2nd week. As a pristine school they had a wider variety of clubs so they need extra more days of planning. When that day finally arrived club stands were set up at the front of the school handing out fliers to all available students. They would be crowding around everywhere trying to get people to join. Something Satsuki was keen on avoiding.

She arrived early just to avoid it and was currently in the classroom with her head down trying to get some much needed rest. She has spent most of the night thinking about her table neighbor. Not for anything as ridicules as falling for him like most people would assume when one would spend the night thinking about someone. No she hardly knew anything about him other then the fact that he loved basketball. Besides she didn't feel like love was something for her.

No the reason why she barely had any sleep was of fear. Fear that she would start opening up to him. That the sturdy walls she has built would start crumbling. They have had minimal interactions either it was to ask to borrow something, or ask questions in general about the class. She spent most of that time watching him from the corner of her eye. Trying to figure him out, the kind of person he is. But every time she thought she was getting somewhere he comes out with something entirely different. It was frustrating, it has taken her years to develop her skills in reading people but then he comes along and ruins everything. Especially males they were predictable, it was all a matter of womanly intuition as she liked to call it.

Even so there was some middle ground between them since the first day of school. He always kept his distance around her; it was like he knew she wanted to keep her space. To keep to herself and he obliged.

Others in his predicament would have tried there dam nest to get her to talk to them. Since the first day people have started to lessen the attempts at getting her to talk to them but some were still stubborn and attempted to now and then. Kuroko was like a breath of fresh air and she has never been more grateful in her life

He was strange but in an interesting kind of way and that started to frighten her. It was like she was being unknowingly riled in by gratitude with no way of escaping its firm grasp. She didn't want friends; she refused to get close to anyone besides her parents.

Satsuki lifted her head up from her arms and sighed.

'_Stupid Kuroko' _she bitterly thought keeping her head on her arms. Before long a shadow fell over her table causing her to peer up at whoever was blocking the direct morning sunlight.

"You look like crap"

Satsuki scowled at the girl in front of her desk. She finally found out her name before the weekend when a teacher wanted to speak to her outside of class. Izumi Yayoi, the girl that had wanted to pick a fight with her on the first day of school over her table neighbor. She was quite surprised when she approached her after school apologizing for her actions the day afterwards. But she could tell she was reluctant as she practically growled them out. Fake smile and everything. Not only that but she even had more to say but Satsuki didn't give her a chance. She quickly accepted her apology and left practically sprinting her way out of there.

Back to the present Izumi was currently looking down at her almost in a condescending manor with her arms crossed and smirk placed but from her posture there was some discomfort which ruined the effect.

"What do you want?" Satsuki ignored her comment, just wanting her to leave her in peace before everyone returned from the entrance ceremony and class would begin. She didn't have time to fix her appearance so 'looking like crap' wasn't so far off. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess.

Izumi sighed before murmuring something to herself that Satsuki couldn't quite hear.

"I have no other choice then to become your friend" She suddenly declared after a short pause.

Dead silence was the only response. A cold piercing dead silence. Satsuki was beyond speechless, she was mortified. Alarms were going off in her head. _'No'_ was the phrase she kept repeating to herself. Her hands clutched the hem of her skirt, the fabric balling in her trembling fists. Fear and anger courses through her like a poison and she seizes up under its influence. She started taking jagged breaths. Not this, anything but this CRAP.

"Why?" Satsuki snarled. She doesn't have the strength to have this nonsense thrown in her face again. There was a wound in her heart that time has yet to heal.

"It's the only way I can get closer to Kuroko-kun. I had a plan before on the first day of school after hearing all the boys talk about you." Izumi's expression turned sour. "You should have heard them talking about you fawning over you as if you were something special. So my plan was to get you to fight me. I would bravely defend my affections for Kuroko-kun, get you riled up and attack me causing him to see my distress and see what a monster you were. He would come to my aid defending me and causing him to fall in love with me and my bold declaration."

Izumi gushed with a dreamy look in her eyes, and cupping her cheeks. Not a heart beat lasted till she scowled again dropping her arms and crossing them.

"But it failed so I have no other choice then to become your friend and be near Kuroko-kun."

"NO!" Satsuki practically yelled startling some nearby students.

"Eh?" Izumi drawled her eyes narrowing in anger and suspension.

"I will not become your friend! I don't care if you're just going to use me to get closer to Kuroko-kun. I. Don't. Want. Friends. They don't exist people betray each other, and stab you in the back." she declared through clenched teeth, gripping her skirt even tighter. Her head was inclined and her eyes watered glaring at nothing in particular, almost like if she weren't declaring it to Izumi but more to herself. She wasn't going to allow herself to get hurt again.

Izumi pursed her lips ignoring the scene before her eyes. "I don't care what people say, isn't that what you told me two days ago. I already told you I'm sorry. Besides I'm not giving you a choice" She huffed. "I will eat lunch with you later" with that being said she turned on her heel and walked away.

As Izumi made her way toward her seat she halted right in front of her desk. She felt a pang of guilt sweep into her heart. She didn't comment on it but she felt a shiver run down her spin. Momoi's words felt cold and dark. But there were also hints of anguish. She didn't know what that was all about but she held herself pretty well. How can someone say something like that? Of course friends existed.

But that also bore the question what happened to her? Izumi didn't know what it was but something about it kind of placed it all together. The fact that Momoi didn't want to talk to anyone no matter how much they tried, or how she always seemed to stay by herself. It made her feel sorry for her. Izumi barely knew anything about her heck it's only been the second week of school. She took a quick glance behind her towards were the pink head was seated. Her face was hidden by her hair so she couldn't tell what was going through her head.

"Izumi come join the cooking club with us!"

She quickly snapped her head to where he friends were waving by the entrance. She hesitated.

'_Maybe using she will be a bad idea' _she thought.

In some way it didn't feel right. Her results may even end up as a failure but she had her reasons. Maybe she could come up with some sort of agreement that benefits both of them. With a nod she quickly plastered a smile on her face though she wasn't quite feeling it and rushed to their side. She could come up with something? Hey she wasn't that stingy.

Satsuki still had her head inclined when she overheard Izumi leaving. _'How dare she'_ she furiously thought. It took her years to build up a wall around her already fragile heart and some girl that not so long ago wanted to fight her over a guy wants to be _friends. _She almost let a hysterical laugh loose. _'No friends don't excite, there nothing but an illusion sooner or later you're betrayed' _

_Thud_

Satsuki was jolted back from her train of thought by a loud bag hitting the table beside her.

"Oh pardon" his whispery voice caught her attention instantly, her eyes trailing to find the person responsible for this whole mess.

He was a bit disheveled. Not so much that it was noticeable but her sharp eyes didn't miss the hairs out of place or the wrinkles on his clothes. All thoughts from before quickly vanishing as if they were never there to begin with. She took one glance at him then at the bag he set on his desk. Was that a duffle bag? It had the school logo on it and looked quite new actually, like it was just taken out of the store in peak condition.

Kuroko must have sensed her confusion. "I'm in the school's basketball team"

"Eh?"

He's in the basketball team? She didn't want to offend Kuroko but he didn't exactly look like basketball material. For one thing he looked fairly scrawny and that's just going by what she can see outside his school uniform. Also he looked about at his peak in growth, and his lack of presence would make it difficult for anyone to spot him on the court.

"Yes I'm in the regulars"

If she was confused before she was astounded now. How could he be in the school's basketball team? Of course she's heard of schools recruiting students with great degrees of potential. Teiko was no different as an elite school they had to keep their reputation of being number one. So she wasn't that surprised at that part. No it was the fact that Kuroko of all people was a _regular_. Didn't they hold tryouts first before coming to that conclusion? Even those recruited were to attend try outs just to make sure that they don't hold favorites to the others.

Kuroko cocked his head "What?"

Satsuki could feel her cheeks starting to heat up her pale skin in embarrassment. She must have been staring a lot longer then she should have. Just another way he tends to surprise her, it truly was frustrating.

"N-nothing" she murmured turning over in her seat so she was facing the front.

She heard shuffling at her side. Kuroko was putting down his stuff and getting comfortable to begin class. Students were already starting to file in indicating that the entrance ceremony was almost ending.

"Momoi-san" Satsuki cocked her head in his direction. He had a thoughtful expression or at least she was guessing it was thoughtful. He always seemed to have an indifferent expression on his face everywhere he went.

"Why don't you sign up to be the manager of the basketball team?"

Her face blanches, her eyes going round. Satsuki could have sworn her heart stopped beating. Her eyes must have given away her sudden fright for his thoughtful expression morphed to that of confusion.

"What do you mean?" she chokes out in a strangled voice. Quickly she hides it by clearing her throat.

"Well don't you like basketball? I know back in the states they probably have women's basketball"

Oh right. He asked once if she was from America out of curiosity after he caught her peering at her phone in the middle of class trying to hide a smile with her hand. She received an email saying the newest issue of her magazine was due to arrive in a week and she was beyond excited. She must have looked ridicules for it caused him to ask why she was smiling. She had no other choice then to inform him unless she wanted to appear bonkers hence the question about her lineage.

"Sadly they don't have basketball for females here in Japan, and you don't look like someone that plays." At those words she pouted unknowingly. "So wouldn't you want to at least be the manager of a team?"

"I could play" She murmured stubbornly. She couldn't play; she has tried before back in L.A and it didn't go so well. She came home with a black eye and she faced a brigade of questions from her parents alarmed she was getting back into fights at school.

Kuroko's tip tilted upward at seeing her pout at his comment that she probably didn't play basketball.

"No, I am not fit to be a manager" She quickly remarked.

It would be suicide if she decided to join a team full of males. Not only that, if interacting with someone was draining her she imagine what attending to an entire string of players would be like.

Kuroko cocked his head "Why not?"

'_Interacting with the players' _

'_Reminders of my past' _

'_Buried memories resurfacing'_

"I have my reasons" She said softly her voice low from nerves. She started to fidget in her seat this wasn't a subject she was entirely comfortable with.

Kuroko was a bit disappointed at Momoi's answer but he didn't miss how she started going rigged at his question. Either way he dropped it deciding that he should just leave it as it is. He didn't even have good memories of basketball but he wanted to reconcile for his mistakes. Maybe she didn't have good memories either he didn't want to pressure her in a subject that was probably sensitive to her.

A few moments later the school bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Students were already flooding into their seats.

"Well I think you would have been a great manager, seeing as you're a fan of basketball." he casually commented. Satsuki eyes widened a fraction her head jerks- their gaze meeting. She could feel her cheeks warm up he still wears his casual indifferent expression as though he hasn't said anything so bold. Well something she considered bold. When was the last time that someone has even said something nice to her?

It created a warm airy feeling that swelled within her and she couldn't help the small smile that broke through.

"Thank you" She squeaks back a bit unsure if he even heard her.

She didn't have to think that much of it for Kuroko hums back in acknowledgment.

The silence was penetrated by the arrival of their teacher. Satsuki quickly recovered and gingerly set up to start the lesson.

•••••••••

True to her word Izumi came by her desk for lunch and Satsuki has never felt like such an idiot in her life.

She made the grave mistake of letting her guard down around the sneaky brunette and was now searching for a way out of her predicament.

"Izumi-san could you give me back my lunch" she snarled trying to keep pace with the demon in front of hers long strides. For someone so short she sure did have an excessive about of stamina. They were currently maneuvering around the crowd of people in the aisles. Satsuki was trying to keep her head low but that didn't help the groups from turning their eyes to her. The pointing stares were unnerving; she could already feel the growing sense of paranoia coursing through her veins.

"Were almost their Momoi-_chan_" Izumi calls in a mockingly sing-song voice. Her bento was just in her line of sight almost in a taunting manner. Satsuki tried for her third attempt at swiping it from her grasp but was of course having no such luck.

There was a point where she decided to give up on their stupid game of cat and mouse and just get her much needed meal in the cafeteria. But there was one thing stopping her, the crowds. For one thing she would be surrounded by students all with the intentions of bombarding her with questions or trying to interact with her. It would just be unpleasant for everyone. So before long she gave up and continued to follow the now dubbed demon.

They continued their course strolling to this so called –perfect-spot for lunch that Izumi insisted they eat at.

Till finally they arrived after going up a flight of stairs with one good swing the door opened and Satsuki couldn't contain her gasp.

They were on the roof. The courtyard was just down below them a perfect view of the gardens the cherry blossom trees were yet to bloom but she was positive when they did they'd be quite the sight and across the horizon the city. The breeze that would pass was refreshing nothing to cold. And the best part for Satsuki was that it was secluded.

She almost grinned in delight.

"Mhm" Izumi gave a sharp nod in satisfaction.

"This is where my brother and his friends use to eat lunch all the time, he graduated last year so before he left for collage he told me about it."

There was a short pause before Satsuki could find her voice "It's amazing" Izumi's reasoning for bring her here was still uncertain to her. But she knew one thing she would definitely start coming to eat lunch here as much as possible.

"Alright that's enough sightseeing" Izumi quickly placed their lunches down, getting comfortable on the well polished tiled floor. Satsuki hesitantly made her way there still very uncertain on what this demon was up to. Nobody just one day want to start a fight in front of half the student body then do a 180 and ask to be your friend? It's not a light switch you can just turn on and off whenever you please.

Finally sitting down in front of the attentive brunette whatever it was the girl was planning she was quite curious to find out. But not before quickly grabbing a hold of her bento, she was starving.

"Alright" Izumi proclaimed making sure Satsuki was paying attention. "I didn't bring you up here to just look at the scenery I have a proposition."

Satsuki made sure to show her that she was paying attention. Lunch was almost over and even if she didn't like the girl food was a necessity.

"The offer is I'll allow you to hang out with Kuroko-kun BUT you must help me get his attention in the love department and in return I'll keep the pesky boys and people off your backs" Satsuki blanched almost dropping her food. Having to rear back and quickly process everything that was spill out of the girl's mouth. Izumi said it in quite a rush almost as if she rehearsed it continuously.

And to further prove her point she was looking to the side. Satsuki getting a full side profile of her face with hints of pink on her cheeks.

But that didn't help the surge of anger that coursed through her. She's ALLOWING her to hang out with Kuroko-kun?

Satsuki was furious what was with this girl and thinking that she could just tell her what to do. Not only that what gave her the idea that she _wanted_ to hang out with Kuroko-kun. Of course she tolerated him he was pleasant to be around with but they've barley ever talked. Besides she wasn't going to go pouring her heart out to the guy anytime soon. There was no way she was allowing that.

"And what gives you the idea that I'll be helping you?" Satsuki growled. The offer was for one thing very intriguing and she would like to get those people off her back but this was coming from THAT girl. One could possibly have bipolar disorder.

Izumi sighed "I know you wouldn't want to help I'm not stupid"

'_You could have fooled me'_ she bitterly thought.

"And we have established that we hate each other"

"But I'm desperate" she whined. "I have been chasing him since middle school. I want High school to be different I want to finally get close enough to make my move, become high school sweet hearts and later get married after we graduate where we would live in the suburbs and have 2 or 3 kids together." Izumi gushed dramatically cupping her cheeks. Satsuki sweat dropped. This girl read way too many romantic novels.

"And what makes you think using me will get you close to him" Satsuki asked. The question has been plaguing her mind since day one. Why her? There were plenty of other girls that could be getting involved with this foolish demon. Not even this stupid plan but the whole drama in general. She understood that she, although she hated to admit, attracted many guys. But Kuroko-kun didn't seem in the slightest affected. Although it was hard to tell when the only expression he has was indifference.

Izumi huffed "You don't see it do you, I get it it's the start of high school and that your probably new around here but have you ever seen Kuroko-kun interact with any girls, well those who see him anyway?"

This startled her. No actually. Satsuki has spent a great deal of her time watching him but she failed to notice that he never seemed to talk to anyone not even to girls. He kept mostly to himself pulling out one of his novels. Though she was curious what the novels were about since he seemed very engrossed in them. Did he not like talking to people as well?

Izumi sent her a smug look. Like if she won an unspoken bet between them. Causing Satsuki to scowl, how childish.

"Even if they have been brief he's spoken more to you then he's had to any other girl the entire school year in middle." Her voice has taken in edge by the end. She guessed that this was something that must have really been bothering her.

But why should she help? Like she said she didn't want friends. And she didn't owe this girl anything. In fact Izumi owed her. She could just feel how bad the situation could get if she accepted but there was the opportunity to get rid of all the constant staring it may have been just the 2nd week of school but they were starting to become a bit excessive. She couldn't stay calm for just a second always keeping her guard up. It was becoming stressful. This also occurred back in L.A and it got to a point where she would use any opportunity to not attend school.

She was tired of it, she may have some bitter resentment towards Japan and the pain it has caused her but enough was enough. She just wants high school to be peaceful. To finally be left ALONE.

But in a way she was surely going to regret this.

Satsuki sighed "Fine I'll help you"

"Really ye-" Satsuki cut her off before she can sequel in victory."BUT there are some things you have to do for me, it's only fair."

"What is it you want me to do" Izumi grunted. Her voice almost hitched in her throat at the potential success of finally taking her first steps in becoming closer to Kuroko-kun. But she deflated instantly when Momoi-_chan_ cut off her victory cheer.

"I want to eat in the roof top ALONE. As for your plan to get people to leave me alone don't do anything to obscene and ridicules that it would ruin my reputation if so I'll not offer you my assistance. I don't want to get close to you in any way shape or form. Like you've mentioned earlier we hate each other"

There was a short pause. "Wow that's the most I have ever seen you spoke"

"S-shut up" she frowned.

"Alright so you'd prefer that we see this as a business deal right?"Izumi theorized looking toward Satsuki for conformation while taking a bite of a rice ball from her bento.

"Exactly"

Izumi gave a curt nod in satisfaction. Then proceeded to stick out her arm in a form of hand shake to seal their deal, Satsuki hesitated. She could back down now and never speak of this. Izumi could find someone else right? Before she could give herself the chance to back down she quickly snatched on to Izumi's outstretched hand. This was a chance Satsuki didn't want to just let slip away from her.

She could finally be left alone. Have some peace and a sense of normalcy in her life. With a firm grip and shake they gave an unspoken truce.

"But there is one thing I would like to inform you." Satsuki announced. Although this was a beyond ridiculous situation she's gotten herself into. This was something she must say before they could continue.

"Kuroko-kun isn't a price to be won. He's a human being even if it does sometime seem like he disappears. He has feelings and emotions just like you and I. If by any chance he doesn't fall for you like you expect him to don't be disappointed. It would just be something you have to accept" As much as she hated Izumi this was the simple truth. Nobody can just be expected to fall in love in a snap. Sometimes they just aren't recuperated.

But she was surprised when Izumi smirked.

"Like I said I'm not stupid, I know that" They unlatched their hands and proceed to use the remaindered of there lunch break eating their meals and being in complete comfortable silence.

No sooner did the lunch bell ring signaling the end of their lunch break. Both made it right through the doors when it did saving them from being lectured by the teacher. The day proceeded as usual with the students jotting down the verbal teachings. Sometimes Satsuki's mind would uncharacteristically wonder to the situation she has gotten herself into with Izumi and the poor person seated next to her.

How she hoped she wouldn't come to regret it.

Eventually school ended and everyone was already making their way out of the classroom. Kuroko on the other hand was preparing himself to meet his new teammates. He was finally going to be able to play basketball in an official team. Train; hang out with his fellow partners. And finally be able to correct his mistakes. He was shaking with excitement. He quickly grabbed his duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Watch it" Kuroko looked behind him to see Momoi-san a blush tainting her cheeks from embarrassment after noticing the person that almost hit her. She got a sudden idea after the bell rang and was quickly going to go find Izumi before heading home.

"S-sorry Kuroko-kun I thought you were someone else" Kuroko's eyes widen in realization that he was so lost in thought his bag almost made contact with Momoi-san face. She was standing right in the entrance of the classroom only steps away from him. Her bag was swung over her shoulder and she looked eager to leave.

"No it's my fault I should have been paying attention" he quickly reassured her. He paused and then proceeds to ask "Are you going straight home?"

She gives a curt nod avoiding his gaze. He steps back and lets her pass him, quickly walking into step with her both silent not having anything more to say to each other. The silence continues even after they arrive at her locker and she replaces her indoor shoes with her sneakers. The entire time Satsuki was tense and fidgety having a hard time keeping herself calm. It's not every day someone walked her to her locker even if they were going in the same direction.

"Well I'm off to basketball tryouts." Even after the words were spoken they still felt foreign to him. He was inwardly bursting with excitement. Elated to find the gym that would begin his purpose.

"I'll see you tomorrow Momoi-san" He started his way in the opposite direction making his way towards the gyms in the opposite side of the school.

Satsuki watched his retreating back till he was a few steps away from her.

"Good luck" the words left her lips before she could stop them. She briefly went rigged at the realization that he was already in the basketball team only needing to attend to meet his new teammates. She silently was hoping that he didn't hear her. Unfortunately for her he did for he looked over his shoulder.

She was surprised to see his lip tilt upward. He turned back to continue on his way, but not without sending her a slight wave over his shoulder. Satsuki pleasantly smiled at his retreating back turning on her heel towards the direction of her house.

Kuroko was full of surprises and she was getting the feeling that she should just give up on being able to figure him out. But she was going to at least continue trying there had to be some way she could save herself from becoming too close to him. Or so she kept telling herself as she leisurely made her way home but something in the deep dark corners of her mind kept telling her that it just might not be possible.

* * *

Thank you for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basket. Since I cant 15 feet from Fujimaki-sensei anymore. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

A sign escaped Satsuki's lips resonating around the empty roof. It has been a month since she and Izumi has made the deal. And she has never been more at peace in her life; nobody has tried to initiate conversation with her. The staring continued but there was nothing that could be done. She would at times feel this odd feeling in the pit of her chest but quickly dismiss it. There was just one tiny issue…she was bored. Bored out of her mind, there was nothing to do.

The only forms of entertainment were her magazines, watching some basketball matches on her smart phone or looking over the railing towards the gardens were two students with eccentric hair colors would be playing shoji.

From her angle she could get a clear view of their board, and every time she would see firsthand the scarlet headed boy's tricks and how he always turned the game around in his favor. She never missed the short twitches of frustration on the green headed opponent. It would last for a short moment but after a will she would also get bored of watching and would just stare at the clouds.

And that's exactly what she was doing at the moment. She was sprawled on her back eating a sandwich in one hand and staring up at the sky. It wasn't exciting anymore to watch the two students games of shoji if she knew the red head would ultimately win.

On the upside Izumi didn't have as much time to bother her on her table neighbor. She felt a little pang of guilt when she confronted her idea to the girl on how to get closer to him. But a deal was a deal and she wasn't going to back down from just a little emotion. Izumi was now the manager of the Basketball team. The idea came to her after she remembered her brief conversation with Kuroko. The day after she confronted the activities administrator for a form and quickly handed it to Izumi.

"_This is glorious idea Momoi-chan, this way I can spend more time with Kuroko-kun" _She practically bounced on her feet with joy, clutching at the form. She received a few weird looks but Satsuki didn't want to be the one to tell her that. She just slowly backed away pretending to not know the crazed demon.

Since then they barely ever talked only when Izumi needed more suggestions on how to get Kuroko to notice her. All she had to do was give half-assed answer which Izumi would absorb like a sponge and then she was left alone again.

She sign again, the boredom was suffocating her. "I wish there was something to do" She frowned and closed her eyes momentarily just letting the wind take her words along the swift breeze.

"Hello Momoi-san" she snapped her eyes open in panic and came face to face to the cause of her misfortune. His blue eyes gazing down on her as if it was normal that he somehow appeared, her face grew immensely pale.

A immensely loud shriek penetrated the silence and resonated around the few nearby. The two people down below and maybe even a few others heard in the quite afternoon.

"What was that?" A green haired student questioned to his opponent when their silence was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"I don't know, maybe someone has noticed Kuroko again?"The red headed opponent mused while still having his eyes on the shoji board, arm under his chin. His scarlet eyes gleamed momentarily in silent delight; he moved one of the pieces on the board when the green head looked back at their game. Irritation already forming as once again he has been out smarted, but quickly tried to hide it as his 'friend' feed on fear.

"Momoi-san I think you burst my ears" Kuroko pointed out by rubbing his ears, making a show of getting them back to functional use.

"K-k-k-k-uro-ko-k-kun" Satsuki stuttered still regaining her bearings after the freight that was given to her moments earlier.

"W-wha-"

"What am I doing here?" he cocked his head to side deciphering what she was meaning to ask from all her stuttering as her face was starting to regain some of its color. She curtly nodded still a bit shaken.

"I was trying to get away from Izumi-san and found this place" was his blunt reply. She scowled a bit trying to hide the sting of guilt that was hitting her chest at trying to help the demon be near him. No human being should have to endure the manipulative little insect.

"O-oh, um I see" she quickly turned around so that her back was turned to him hastily trying to keep herself occupied from focusing on the only other person on the roof.

"Mind if I join you?" he stood beside her, bento box in hand waiting for her reply. Seeing as she felt a bit guilty at getting him into this mess seeing as it was her fault, she just nodded again. He silently sat down beside her, making himself comfortable on the concrete floor. He placed out his food and took out a novel that she would see him reading in class occasionally. What followed was silence, awkward, dead silence. She was tense, rigidly, eating her food and keeping her eyes anywhere but him. One could imagine she was trying to disappear and fuse with the concrete floor with how frozen her posture was.

It wasn't long till the silence was too much for her moments later, she just couldn't take it anymore and took out her newest issue of the basketball magazine and began to read. Feeling a bit of the stiffness leaves her and once again she was beginning to relax. She jumped when Kuroko spoke once again.

"Is that a new issue?" after a while Kuroko asked having paused from his novel to look over to his pink haired neighbor.

"Yeah it arrived over the weekend" she quickly turned a page presenting the new players of a team she has watched recently. Her content was slowly shattered at the bulletin of the new players and Kuroko who was watching her seemed concerned at her sudden change.

"What's wrong?" He slowly leaned closer to peer over her shoulder at the page Satsuki resided on.

"The new players are horrible" she scowled further missing the evident confusion of her counterpart at her blunt answer.

"Why?"

"Look at them, this one has already peaked in skill, from his position in the picture" she pointed at an American player who looked as he was being a tad arrogant on the court messing with his opponent. "And this one it's going to take him years to be able to catch up to the others depending on his training methods which they don't have long for as championships are soon! And this one-"

She continued to flip through the magazine, unaware at the sudden peak of interest from her counterpart. Kuroko after while just assumed that Momoi-san was nothing more than a fan of basketball after she turned down his offer as becoming the teams manager, though it would have saved him from Izumi-san who has been making a sure effort at giving him her undivided attention. Everywhere. The girl followed him like a moth to flame. It was almost over powering, although endearing as he never had someone really make an effort at noticing him, but suffocating none the less.

Kuroko barely missed the rant that Momoi-san was going into. This was the reserved pinkette who would avoid as many people as possible. She hasn't even noticed how expressive she was being at the moment it was truly intriguing.

"-There possibility of failing this season is higher than last time!"

"I see" Satsuki turned toward him for a second, scarlet pink eyes peering into teal blue. His face remained blank as usual but felt as if she has just offended him unknowingly to the bluenette.

She almost forgot that Kuroko was a basketball player, or at least had some unique skilled to be placed as a regular. So her quick judgment on the players was probably very offensive considering she is still in disbelief at his rank. She had the grace to look embarrassed; a slight pink tainted her cheeks. She cleared her throat, turning back to the magazine and trying not to think about how close Kuroko was, she didn't want to inform him in how he was obscuring her personal space only of the sense that she has just took a blow at his pride.

She quickly went on to inform him about some ways the team could improve if they had better coaches hopefully recovering anything she may have tarnished with lots of stuttering. Which Kuroko quickly got on to he almost chuckled at her misunderstanding but was intrigued with how much she knew. Though Kuroko couldn't help his mind wonder uncharacteristically to the person next to him.

A week before while they were cleaning up the class room he noticed how Momoi-san kept her distance even in the most simplest of tasks. She would clean the tables from the other side of the room and when another student would start approaching she would quickly scurry to the other side. It occurred numerous times so there was no way it was a coincidence but the questioned barred; why? Why go through all that trouble just to not have anyone initiate conversation? In a sense it bothered him she was someone that attracted people to her unlike himself who people tended to ignore. He could understand that sometimes the attention can be a bit much and one would need to have some space but it appeared like Momoi-san all she wanted was to be alone.

But then he would remember the first time he spoke to her after she knocked him to the floor by some questionable means. He saw a strange spark when he returned her magazine, something in her eyes light up from its dead depths. She was so relieved but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared and it plagued his mind. He used to be like that as well just a year ago, and seeing it again in another living being the feeling that you're just walking, dead, having no direction it was haunting. Though why he came up here was true, now he found another means in approaching his table neighbor.

"It's a shame you didn't become the manager Momoi-san" Satsuki was cut off and quickly looked away, her hands in tight fists on her lap. She gave a quite hum in acknowledgment.

She is a coward. There was no denying that unavoidable fact.

"Can I see it really briefly?" She curtly nodded without looking up handed him the magazine and was surprised when he pushed his book toward her without comment. Confused but not wanting to seem rude she picked it up and cautiously flipped through it not wanting his bookmark to lose its place.

She suppressed a snicker. _A mystery, crime novel?_ Another thing she could add to her list of surprises from her table neighbor. It remained like that until the bell rung, comfortable silence looking through each other's books.

The day preceded as usual, another verbal lesson of the day jotting down notes and then the bell signaling the students that school was over. Satsuki started to feel a bit awkward after her lunch break with Kuroko. There were signs-signs she refused to get near to. He walked her again to her locker which he hasn't done in some time but the part that started to scare her was how comfortable she was starting to become, they barely ever spoken in fact they never talk but with him she could relax. It bothered her, she wanted to scream, run away anything but couldn't bring herself to do it.

As they departed way she didn't fail to mention how much potential she had in being a manager, leaving the same way the first time he walked her to her locker. It proceed to rain when she arrived home her parents were late again as usual so she had time to herself to rearrange her train of thoughts and maybe even make a sandwich.

•••••••••

"Kuroko!" Said person slowly turned from shooting baskets to acknowledge his teammate who called to him.

"Oh Akashi-kun, what is it?" The red head in question slowly approached him, confusion evident on his face.

"There has been word from the couch that we will be receiving a new member? Though why he didn't join us at first is classified." _Strange _Kuroko thought. Akashi wouldn't even care if they had a new member arriving, there were plenty of them. In fact they had three strings of players which at first shocked him, he has never seen so many. Unless there was something different about this particular situation. What string was he moving into?

"Oh what string is he moving into?" He repeated verbally. Akashi's brows forwarded.

"First string with us" Kuroko blanched. Although he shouldn't be surprised considering he was automatically moved into the first strings for his unique playing style. Which many of the other members still have problems acknowledging.

A player who only focused on passes was in some words a bit bland. And it didn't help that they had difficulty spotting him the first time he arrived, with the shrieks of _manly _high school boys resonating the four walls of the gym. Though in a recent practice match they had it served its purpose and his fellow teammates don't detest him as before but occasionally he could see why they viewed him as a weak link. It's why he practices so hard, but for a player to have no need for a try out and automatically be placed in the first strings was astounding nonetheless.

"Is he arriving today?" Kuroko quickly shook it off. There is no use pondering the unknown. Akashi gave him a curt nod.

"Do the rest know?"

"Of course we do" Right on cue his fellow teammates approached them. Between all four of them, the relationship between them was very strain. Kuroko was only well acquainted with Akashi mostly since they have known each other before and he was the one to help him get into the team. But with the other two…let's just say it was more out of tolerance.

"Kuroko"

"Kuroko-chin" The green head pushed up his glasses and gave him a curt nod and the purple headed, giant beside him continued to munch on his snacks.

"Midorima and Murasakibara" He returned there curt approach. He hasn't gotten along well with the both of them. Midorima mostly because they could never agree with each other and Murasakibara hasn't seen him as an equal yet. Maybe there will come a time where they fully corporate between each other but for now no such thing has occurred.

"The couch will be soon making the announcement he has told all the players to meet up so I would start putting everything down now and start making are way the front" Midorima informed them while pushing up his glasses. Kuroko put down the ball he was holding and followed the rest as all the players started to gather around the couch.

He was standing in front of the entrance so what Akashi and the rest said was true, Kuroko felt anticipation sweep through him.

"Alright!" The coach's booming voice ceased all chatter among the players. "Today we will be receiving a new member, he will be moving to first string with the rest of you so expect to see every one of you show some welcoming and respect to him." The couch didn't hesitate to cut right through the chase. He didn't allow any protests to go around as on cue the new player entered the gym. Everyone was too in shock to respond except the four of them.

He was tall and tan, with strange hair color such as them, a dark blue in fact, and the way he carried himself displayed how confident he was that it almost bordered arrogance. He had a bored expression on his face and he was wearing casual clothing that was a bit drenched. They haven't even noticed it started raining yet.

"Introduce yourself" The boy in question only started to rub the back of his neck in contemplation and sighed.

"I'm Aomine Daiki, I'll be the new member here please take care of me." He drawled in a lazy tone and gave a brief bow. Midorima tsked at his rude and short introduction.

"Starting tomorrow Aomine will be joining us and will start attending school here for now, Kuroko, Akashi!" Both turned toward the coach from staring at the new player. "You will be in charge of arranging everything Aomine needs and help him feel welcomed till then-"

"Wait he's already being placed in first string without a try out?!" A player from the far back shouted in anger. Although nobody protested it was evident they were all feeling the same thing. It was difficult and a challenge to be placed in first string especially for those that have started at third. The grueling training and practice matches were all needed to endure, insuring in a position of the regulars its why many envied Kuroko in the beginning. No try outs were held for him he just sat back and watched the try outs.

To the other players it almost seemed like he was flaunting his superiority to those that didn't know him especially with his small and almost vanishing demeanor, but when they were given the practice match they understood why and started to reluctantly regard him as a fellow member.

But for another guy to be given the same treatment was like a slap to them. Of how far they have still yet to go to be able to play in a regular match. More cries of protested resonated throughout the gym. It was almost growing to become chaotic; the cause of it all only placed his hands in the pocket waiting for the coach to move things along.

Akashi quickly came up with a solution drawing the attention of the coach when he cleared his throat. With a brief nod, the coach quickly went to handling the situation with a blow of his whistle. Akashi quickly cleared his throat again,

"As many among you have shown your enraged outcry at the situation, I have come to the conclusion to hold a brief practice match with those that see their displeasure at-" He quickly glanced over at Aomine who only raised a brow. "Aomine joining the first strings. So those that want to see if he is capable please approach the front the rest stay on the side lines to watch." Some were about to argue that they, the regulars, should play against him but the coach pointed out that they were fully accepting to Aomine's arrival.

The other players hesitated at first but seeing as the coach made up his mind some 5 players assembled on the court discussing among themselves strategies. While Midorima left with the new member to give him some practice clothes since his casual clothes were drenched from the rain.

"Ma he seems strong" Murasakibara drawled as he sat on the bench licking the remains of his resent snacks from his fingers. Kuroko and Akashi were waiting with the rest of the players for the brief practice match to begin after Aomine suggested playing on his own against them instead of in a team. Giving a very of anger and confusion from the other first stringers. Akashi quickly glanced his way before sitting himself down as well.

"Kuroko what have you concluded yet from his new guy, you haven't stop watching him since he arrived" Both of them turned to the small phantom player as he arranged his thoughts, but were surprised when he sighed.

"Sadly there's not much I can say but Murasakibara-kun is right that he emits a strong aura, we shouldn't underestimate him." Akashi only sagely nodded as Midorima returned with Aomine in toe signaling the beginning of the match.

They were not prepared of what commenced when the ball was thrown in the air. The gym has never before been as silent as it was at that very moment. The second the game began it was if a wild monster awoke from within the new player after a long rest. The 5 opponents had no chance against him. It was like watching a man slaughter. Aomine kept making basket after basket never giving the others a chance to recover. It was all over in a matter of seconds before the coach finally took pity on them and stopped the game.

You would expect Aomine to begin flaunting his victory saying something crude to the other player's tarnished pride. But only said "Thank you for the game" and quickly excused himself.

If Kuroko wasn't observing him to closely after the slaughter that was the practice match he would have missed the slight limp Aomine had when he left the gym to go to the locker rooms. In fact he was putting too much weight on one leg but his eyes could have been deceiving him. So for now he was going to keep that bit of information to himself, he didn't want to inform anyone unless he had solid proof. The coach dismissed everyone for the day. Everyone left to the locker rooms but the silence never ceased. It continued long after everyone started leaving the drizzling rain hitting down hard on them all heading to their individual destinations.

•••••••••

The rain gradually grew into a full out storm when the others left the gym of Teiko high school. One individual in the comfort of her home felt a could shiver run up and and down her spine. Slowly she pulled her over-sized Carnegie closer to her body like a shield curling into herself. While Satsuki was laying down on the couch of her house with the television on and reviewing some notes from her previous class. A startling lightening afterwards a booming thunder sound caused her to jump and almost fall off her couch. The shock caused the television to shut off and the window of her kitchen to blow open. Startled she quickly picked herself up and went to close it before her notes could start blowing in all directions. Something wasn't settling well with her. She has felt it ever since she has left the premises of the school.

After struggling to close the window she slowly sat down on her couch, hugging her knees. Maybe it was the paranoia as she was scared of thunder though she was stubborn to admit it. Or maybe it was her latest dilemma concerning her table neighbor and the demon. But something was wrong, something was coming and there was no avoiding it for her.

After years of running, the chase was over.

With a shake of her head She quickly ran to her room and threw herself onto her bed. Hugging her pillow close to her body. What was is coming? And was she even ready for it?

* * *

**Note:** Wow are my chapters getting shorter? Oh well this chapter is like the beginning of what is yet to come and also a bit slow. I wanted to at least upload a chapter before New years, 2015 y'all~! All the thanks to my beta/best friend dangofamily for motivating me to continue the story. Not that I was going to quite but I had continues writers block. Thank you for all the support so far you are all AWESOME~

More character are being presented and some have yet to arrive soon. Soon my pretties soon. Also for the Anon yes dear I'm involving all the GOM into this story, it wouldn't be KNB without them.

* * *

Thank you for Reading~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from KNB. I still have that restraining order. **

* * *

**Note: **...Please don't kill me _*dodges basketballs and scissors*_

ALRIGHT I know I was gone far to long even for my own liking but I never forgot this story. I can't really explain why I haven't updated in a while but let's just say life happened and junk. But now its summer HURRAY~! and I kind of stuff in order and so I should be able to update earlier then the looonnnggg wait you guys went through. Also I have re-read this story and even though it is my first Multi-Chapter story the grammar mistakes in the previous chapters is really disappointing so I should be editing those and fixing it up a bit.

I can honestly say I have never expected Kuroko to be such a hard character to right but for him to remain as our beloved Kuroko is a struggle and side note I always kind of pictured Kuroko as a really oblivious character I mean come on? With the constant times Momoi has really shown her affections you would think he would respond somehow or at lest react but he just blows it off and remains the same. (but he still cares about her somewhat though xD) Anyway this chapter is not that long but its not as short as the previous chapter I don't know I don't think i'll ever top my first chapter but we'll see in later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

_No. _

"Did you see the new guy?"

_No._

"He looks pretty scary doesn't he?"

_No. NO._

"I heard he was recruited for the basketball team"

"Oh I heard that too."

_No. No. NO._

"He also has a strange hair color too? I think it was blue?"

_NO. NO. NO. NO. __**NO**_

Satsuki felt like she was drowning. All those years of running away have finally caught up to her. Finally found her, catching her in its sharp talons and dragging her into its dark corners of the ocean.

No matter how much she tried to deny that it wasn't Aomine, she couldn't ignore the signs. The surprise recruitment, the eccentric hair color, the basketball team? He was back. Aomine Daiki, her childhood friend - the one she has hurt the most. He was back in her life again or more likely back into the school she now resides. She had nowhere to run anymore. She was trapped. How can she ever show her face again to him?

'_No more running huh?'_

Satsuki clutched the hem of her skirt, tightening her grip on cold drink in her hand. It was lunch break at the moment and unfortunately for her also raining outside. It has been like that since yesterday and showing no signs of ending anytime soon. Since she was so distracted yesterday she forgot to pack her own lunch and set up her alarm clock. Only managing to arrive to school seconds before the bell (courtesy of her father) and in a heaping mess. Luckily nobody has commented on it but she wasn't oblivious to the quick baffled glances every once in a while.

There weren't many students in the hallway, mostly all hauled up in their classrooms. It's been a while since she has been surrounded by people so she went out for a bit to go to the cafeteria and get herself a drink. Finding her caught in this predicament. The girls gossiping not too long ago have passed her in the hallway, leaving her to sit outside with her back against the wall. The only sounds keeping her company were the muffled noises of the classrooms and the drizzling rain from outside the window. She didn't know how long she has been sitting out there but she got the feeling that she would be expected back soon. It was only a thirty minute lunch break of course.

'_How could this be happening? Am I not allowed to be happy, most of all peaceful?' _

With a sigh, Satsuki picked herself up off the ground and slowly made her way back to the classroom. Quietly sliding the door open as to not disrupt anything and flopping herself back onto her seat. Satsuki has long since lost her appetite and just pushed her food the side to lay her head down on the table. Finding comfort watching the dew of the rain make their way down to the rim of the window.

What was she to do now? If she encounters Aomine what will happen?

If she were to be honest with herself she didn't want to confront him. He knew her too well; it would cause old forgotten memories to resurface from the far depths of her mind. She didn't want to take chances. Besides it was hard enough trying to push people that weren't so close to her away. It was a cowardly and stupid thing she knew that very well. But she has long since accepted it as her only solution. The pain she has experienced before is something she never wanted to experience again.

So if childishly stupid actions were her only solution then so be it. With that final thought the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and resuming of classes. But Satsuki couldn't focus nor concentrate on anything. Not with the never ending fear fast approaching. Like walls slowly closing in on her. Getting tighter and tighter the more she struggled.

And her strange aloof behavior didn't go unnoticed by her table neighbor or a certain demon.

•••••••••

Just as Satsuki predicted, the rain hasn't stopped when the day ended and the students were leaving the school. Well almost all the students. Sadly with Satsuki almost coming late to school she carelessly forgot to pack an umbrella before running out of her house in a rush. Granted she could risk getting drenched in the rain to the train station or stealing a poor soul's umbrella but both sounded terrible in her eyes and would lead to very questionable circumstances. But thinking about it now getting drenched in the rain sounded a lot better than what she was stuck with now.

"Ma, ma Momoi-chan you can borrow my umbrella while Kuroko-kun and I share one!"

The little demon was grinning from ear to ear, so much that Satsuki was waiting for her lower half of her face to fall off and make a break for it. Satsuki cursed her darn teacher for picking her aside after the day ended and everyone was rushing out. Only withering her mood as she hasn't realized how…._average_ her grades have gotten. If there was one thing Satsuki took great pride in was her very equipped intelligence. Although she hasn't been in japan in a while and she never bothered to continue speaking or continuing anything Japanese related seeing as she never expected to return. Either way being a lady that valued her woman's intuition and data gathering above all else. Which made her consider Teiko in the first place, it was the perfect place with its many varieties of curriculums and high test scores. Making the motto all the more intimidating to others that didn't go there.

But it was also the place she was sure to never encounter _him _as well. Making everything click in place when she was walking back from her little chat with the teacher, she was now doomed to see him again. That little thought made her completely oblivious to her surroundings as her brain went into inner turmoil. She only ended up snapping out of it when she tripped over a waste basket that was clearly out of place and slammed face first into the shoe lockers, ending with her sprawling on the ground clutching her nose and groaning.

Fortunately for her the place was deserted all the students having all either gone home or to their after school club activities. But of course the universe had something against her, since the only two people that did end up seeing the little fiasco were the exact same people that she last expected to witness that.

"Oh my, are you okay Momoi-chan?" Two dark brown eyes obscured her vision of the ceiling filled with…concern? Was Izumi sincerely concerned for her safety? But that thought quickly withered and died as she went into a fit of giggles, her eyes shining with cynical amusement. She frowned at the ceiling.

"Here Momoi-san," A pale hand reached out as she slowly sat up having just noticed Kuroko standing right in front of her. Unlike the demon behind her still snickering, he appeared genuinely concerned for her. Well from the looks of it as his hand was still outstretched towards her waiting for her to grasp it. She quickly took his offer helping her off the floor. Murmuring a hasty thank you and dusting off looking anywhere but at the two people standing in front of her.

Quickly she ducked her head and dismissed herself with a wave and turned to leave. Or so that was the plan till she was tugged by her bag when she passed the demon.

"Oh and where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Satsuki deadpanned looking over her shoulder at the pest still holding her in place. But Izumi only smirked, jerking her bag more.

"Well we can't have you getting wet, now can we?"

And that's how Satsuki found herself using Izumi's umbrella as she and Kuroko used his. Like those cliché scenes in a shoujo manga. Actually thinking about it now that's probably what she would have done as well. While she did enjoy basketball magazines she also used to be a huge romantic. She used to love seeing the couples at the park when she went with Aomine as a deal for staying with him while he played street basketball. They use to play on the swing he would push her and-

'_Stop.' _

Satsuki quickly shook her head, gripping the umbrella even tighter. Ever since she came back to Japan she would have little moments of nostalgia, wondering how her would have been different if she'd had stayed, especially when she sat in class. But she had kept stopping herself from doing so for there's no way she can change the past. What has happened already happened, there is no going back.

Still, the overwhelming fear of encountering _him_…

She couldn't avoid him forever. She could try but it surely wouldn't last. Her moment of peace were over, reality as come back to haunt her, or more like finished what it started. The drizzling drowned out all sound to her ears, lost in her own thoughts. In a dazed state as she continued walking. Her eyes appearing distressed and tormented.

The people in front of her on the other hand haven't completely disregarded their pink haired companion. Izumi was just trying to stop the circulation in Kuroko's arm.

Kuroko couldn't understand how Izumi-san could be so content hanging on his arm, but he wasn't going to stop her as he didn't want her getting wet in the rain either. How generous of her to want to share his umbrella and let Momoi-san borrow hers.

Actually speaking of Momoi-san. Kuroko peered over his shoulder at the quiet pinkie, keeping her pace a good distance away from them. Ever since she returned from the hallway during lunch she's been much disoriented. He couldn't possibly know what it was but he also couldn't shake off feeling concerned. Even now as she was looking in their direction it didn't feel like she was actually paying attention, just lost. Lost in her own mind scape. He's known from day one that she most likely wanted nothing to do with him but could he honestly just leave her like that, ignore her existence?

There was a difference between being hard to notice and being completely ignored.

Kuroko blinked out of his reverie when he felt a shift on where Izumi was clutching him. Looking down she was staring at the far distance to their left. They were close to the sidewalk about to cross the street. There were no cars just some students on their bikes racing down the street. All the surrounding area was foggy with the downpour making it almost appearing gray. But their bright cycles gave them away. They were average students probably from a nearby middle school, from what he could tell, as they didn't appear to be wearing their standard uniform and there were no other schools around but that one.

"That's really dangerous…reckless even," She commented with a pout her hands now losing their grip on his arm.

Looking ahead they were nearing where they were now standing, at a very fast pace too. Kuroko glanced behind him to see Momoi-san still walking at a reasonable pace but having yet to acknowledge anything around her.

"Momoi-chan!" Izumi must have noticed as well and was now calling her attention.

"Momoi-san?" The students were now getting closer and there speed has yet to reduce. Izumi was now getting a little worried.

"Momoi-chan!" There was still no response from the pink head and by now the students were making gestures to move aside not planning on slowing down whatsoever. With the slippery sidewalk and fast speed they began with, there was no guarantee that they would stop on time if they wanted to.

"Get out of the way!"

He didn't know what possessed him to do so but at last minute he tackled Momoi-san to the ground, the only response he got was a yelp. The cyclist zoomed past them. Izumi being the only one the yell after them.

Satsuki found herself once again on the ground for the second time today. The rain drizzling down as she had dropped her umbrella after being tackled to the ground. Breathing heavily at the realization that she could have been seriously hurt if it weren't for the one on top of right now coming to her rescue. But she was still pretty sure they were going to be bruises from where she made impact on the ground.

"Momoi-san are you alright?" Satsuki only groaned. There was a shooting pain on her back but other than that thankfully she didn't sprain anything. She was still shaking at the near death experience that just recently occurred. Scrutiny up at Kuroko? He saved her? They were still on the ground getting doused by the rain. But he was getting more so as he was on top of her obscuring her view of the sky. Well not particularly his face but his eyes just practically screamed worried after seeing how disoriented she was just moments before. Why?

_He saved her._

"I-I think so. Just shaken up a little." she breathed. Kuroko sighed in relief, once again stretching out his hand towards her as he got on his feet. Giving her a once over just to make sure there were no visible injures. Tackling her to the ground he was a little ruffled for after having to do something so out of character. The both of them being flustered reached out to retrieve the fallen umbrella and in the process-colliding both their foreheads together.

"Gah! I-I'm sorry so sorry" Kuroko only did his normal breathy snicker finding amusement that they were both a little disheveled. Their awkward moment was a nice addition to Satsuki's day (well as nice as it could get after almost becoming part of the sidewalk) she would admit, but everything had to end at some point. Especially when demons decide to intrude.

"The nerve of those people! And you-" Izumi pointed towards Momoi who, with the help of Kuroko, was now standing on her two feet but with the added surprise nearly fell into Kuroko keeping her upright. Kuroko with one hand brought up her fallen umbrella to cover them both from the rain.

"What was going on in that little brain of yours that you couldn't hear us calling you or even noticing those cyclist?" All Satsuki could do was flinch, still a tad jumpy at being practically tackled to the ground. But even so she ducked her head in shame, shifting her weight in a subdued manner. She was refusing to look at anyone in the eye already feeling her face heating up from something so humiliating. What was wrong with her? She almost got hurt if it weren't for Kuroko who even now was lightly holding onto her arm as a form of comfort. She could still feel her body shaking even after the bicyclists has gone by.

"Well?" Izumi tapped her foot, defiantly waiting for the pink head to come up with an acceptable reason. When Momoi-san remained clammed up Izumi only huffed, clenching her fist in frustration. Kuroko just shook his head already guessing that Izumi was planning on giving Momoi an ear full. But not unsympathetically if her fidgeting was anything to go by Izumi was just concerned for Momoi-san though didn't want to appear so. Kuroko seeing this complied with her wishes and chose not to say anything.

"I'll walk Momoi-san home." Both girls gasped at Kuroko's sudden idea. Guilt already settling on Satsuki.

"It's only fair that I make sure she arrives safely seeing how dangerous it would be to leave her alone." Kuroko only addressed this statement to Izumi and not to Satsuki, knowing full well that she might refuse his offer.

"I-I'm fine I can walk-" Izumi cut off Satsuki's attempt of escape.

"W-wait! Maybe… I could do it?" Satsuki stared at both of them who has still yet to acknowledge that she was just trying to say she was fine.

"I-I mean it's only appropriate since I'm her friend and us girls have got to stick together s-"

"No its fine Izumi-san, you don't even walk in this direction it would be too much trouble." Kuroko stated his flat and inanimate tone. Which for some reason just sounded a tad reprimanding in Satsuki's ears. Which wouldn't normally be the case but his light grip tighten slightly on her arm.

"Hmm I guess your right Kuroko-kun we can't have Momoi-_chan _getting hurt on her way home," Izumi said reluctantly. She had wanted to walk with Kuroko just a bit longer, but how could she defy her Kuroko when he was pleading her with his eyes. Oh how could she possibly refuse! Satsuki somehow heard a sudden '_Kyyaahh' _come from Izumi's direction. But seeing as nobody was reacting she probably just hit her head too hard on the concrete.

"Alright I'll be going now. Feel better soon Momoi-_chan_!~" The brunette turned on her heel waving over her shoulder, departing in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Hey-" She was having no say on the matter.

"Let's go Momoi-san"

"Oi!" Kuroko picked up her bag off the ground as making his way to the opposite direction of Izumi. Planning on walking her home. All Satsuki could do was go along with it seeing as she would probably not see her bag ever again if she refused.

•••••••••

"Why are we here?" Satsuki couldn't comprehend how Kuroko somehow convinced her to make a quick stop before leaving her at the train station. Let alone at a fast food joint of all places to stop at. Maji Burger she believed? She didn't quite remember this place but it did somehow feel familiar. It seemed like the perfect place for a hangout with frien- casual talk. Yeah, yeah casual talk.

They have just started to dry off seeing as the rain finally decided to come to a halt. Immediately when they opened the door a wave of cold air hit them, making her visibly shiver. That is until she felt something warm wrap around her shoulders. Turning to the side she saw that Kuroko has taken off their school authorized blazer and gave it to her seeing as they were both kind of damp from their little incident earlier. She was about to refuse and give it back to him but Kuroko must have read the shock on her face for he just waved off any argument she may have wanted to make and quickly entered inside.

Not wanting the blazer to fall from her shoulders she hastily put her arms through the sleeves and instantly followed after him.

Once inside she could see how vibrant the place was with its orange walls and décor with a red color on the seats. It had a friendly atmosphere about it seeing all the customers happily enjoying their meals and chatting away as if there was no tomorrow. It was a bit more crowded than usual mostly due to the recent rain. The smell of the grill and fast food hitting her nostrils as she took a quick whiff. It has been a while since she has last been to a place like this seeing as she liked to remain home and enjoy home-cooked meals. The sound of the cash register clicking and the tapping away of the POS system filled her ears. Yes it has been while since she was in a place like this.

But even with the friendly atmosphere, somehow she was starting to feel very self-cautious but couldn't quite place her finger on why. Maybe it could be that walking in with Kuroko could be taken the wrong way (if they see him anyway) seeing as people do tend to assume the worst but that normally wouldn't bother her. Even as a kid she would walk around with Aomine and although childhood friends of the opposite sex weren't uncommon, the amount of times adults or elderly would coddle about how they would grow up and eventually get together and marry could last her a life time. So now of all places why she was feeling the need to check her hair or fiddle with her clothes.

"Do you want anything Momoi-san?" Jerking in surprise at the sudden question. Was he seriously considering buying something for her to eat? Was he that considerate? Seeing no sign of retaliation as he only blinked at her staring. Satsuki's eyes only widened. He was walking her to the train station there was no way she was going to have him pay for her. She would pay for her own food but considering this wasn't a planned trip she didn't have her wallet on her.

"No, no thanks I'm fine" Plastering a polite smile (there's no need to be rude at his kind offer) making their way line she just patiently waited beside him. Moments later as they were nearing the cashier.

_~Rumble~._

They were next in line when her stomach decided to make itself known. All that followed was silence from all corners. The silence diminished so much that one could hear a pin drop, it was that loud. She didn't realize how hungry she's was with being late for school and losing her appetite in lunch she hasn't eaten anything all day. All the blood immediately went to Satsuki's face flushing so much resembling a ripe tomato. She could feel all surrounding eyes on her. In that moment Satsuki regretted waking up that morning at all with the forgotten umbrella, her declining grades, the near-death experience and now this. They were going to laugh at her, worse moc-

"My apologies, I must be very hungry." The pink head whipped her head around to the side in shock by the bluenette beside her. The cashier jerked in shook as he looked up at the menu shrugging all the dumbfound faces. She was still gapping her mouth opening and closing trying to find the right words as to what just happened almost appearing like a fish.

But if he noticed he didn't say anything as he ordered some burgers and a vanilla shake.

The burgers Satsuki could understand, but the shake? Was it for him? Kuroko didn't seem like the type to like shakes but she there was the fact that she struggled trying to understand him-. Wait! That wasn't the issue here? Was he seriously taking the fall for her? They barely know each other? They barely even spoken besides the brief one in the beginning of the school year and the one on the roof and occasionally in class for necessary school essentials like a paper or pencils. But that was it!?

'_A-a gentlemen?'_

The surrounding eyes slowly lingered away some out of surprise at finding the bluenette at the front never noticing him before. They remained in silence as Satsuki tried to wrap her mind around what has just occurred. Once there order arrived they were on their way brushing off the whole scenario that just happened before.

A few paces down the block Kuroko handed her the bag of burgers. The vanilla shake in his other hand along with both their bags on his arms. She gradually accepted a blush tinting her cheeks in slight thanks.

"Kuroko-kun…why?"

"Why, what?" He took a sip on his vanilla shake. Yup yet another thing she should add on her list of things that surprised her about this enigma that was Kuroko Tetsuya.

After a slight pause.

"…everything," she breathed. If Satsuki was honest with herself all Kuroko has ever done was be nice to her even from the beginning. She has never meet someone like him before, he brought upon a warm feeling that she didn't believe she'll ever experience again in a long time. But it also brought a sense of alarm, maybe this was why she was so keen on not getting close to him. Glancing at him now he took another sip of his vanilla shake and shrugged off her comment.

"I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do. People don't usually notice me so they would have brushed off your loud stomach" The pink first year flinched, her cheeks coloring in a display of embarrassment once again. _'He didn't have to be so blunt'_

"….K-Kuroko-kun…"

"Besides something must have been bothering you today, so I thought bringing you here would cheer you up?" Satsuki's breathed hitched. Kuroko took another sip of his Vanilla shake taking on a pleased look relishing the cold beverage.

Those words were like a jab to her psyche. Where was that when she needed it all those years ago? Someone as kind and thoughtful as he was being now? The torment she experienced that nobody ever bothered to stop. A cold shiver ran up a spine, those memories will always haunt her and it brought upon her resolve that friends weren't real. That was big lie that the world threw around, that TV shows and movies would always spout but never believed. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around the blazer she hadn't realized she was still wearing. They continued on in silence ending the conversation there. Really what could one add to that?

Not soon after the train station was just within sight and they quickly picked up there pace making sure to pick up her ticket home. As they stood on the platform they heard a rumble from the sky. It was going pour again. She felt a nudge from the side peering down to find the butt end of an umbrella. Kuroko was handing her the only umbrella they had. A strange silence befell the pair, before Satsuki backtracked flailing her hands in front of her.

"N-n-n-n-n-o W-wait!"

What was with this guy? Did he seriously want to get wet in the cold rain?

Kuroko blinked in surprise with the Coral haired girl's reaction.

W-what? No, you need that to keep yourself dry." She tried to shove it back to him, to have it only pushed further into her possession.

"Same could be said to you. You still need to walk to your house after this."

"B-but-" She stared at the umbrella in her hand, wondering how to fix this mess. Remembering the blazer, she quickly took it off and handed it to him.

"At least it will help you from the rain, you're going to get sick without the umbrella," She tried to argue even though it would just land on deaf ears. There was no way that she was going to allow him to leave her feeling guilty! Even so, Kuroko was being too stubborn, blowing off every one of her attempts to convince him to take the umbrella. She had to give up, seeing how he never caved in and only then did the train finally arrive.

"Are you sure about this Kuroko-kun?" He only nodded with a ghost of a smile. She reluctantly made her way to the sliding doors with her bag and little doggie bag of burgers on hand. Looking over her shoulder she could see Kuroko still standing there waving her off. Why was he so nice to her? There had to be a reason? He must want something from her, right? He seemed like someone too good to be true like an illusion that if one got too close to would disappear. Leaving the silent wind in his wake.

Slumping down on one of the empty seats she could see that it was beginning to get dark out, the thundering clouds not helping one bit. Unwrapping one of the burgers, she assumed Kuroko must have ordered some at random not knowing what she would like, but she wasn't honestly a necessarily picky eater. She could only smirk remembering that cashiers flabbergasted face at his sudden outburst to cover up her loud stomach. Even she was so shocked to say anything.

Taking a bite. She came to a conclusion she need to avoid Kuroko. Today just only cemented that idea. If she remained around him it would only open her up more to him possibly developing into something she wanted no part in. She wasn't going to experience that pain again, she wasn't going to open up those only wounds. No matter how kind they were. She would not let the universe play her like it did in the past.

* * *

Thank you for reading~!

_Bonus: since I really am curious and I'm so happy for my readers I just thought I would go ahead and do these questions thing that I have seen many authors do. Who is your favorite character in Kuroko no Basuke?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of KNB. But its cool I'll have the rights soon. **

* * *

**Note:** OMG! I'm soo sorry for the long wait on this chapter, I didn't expect to stall for so long. I just honestly had a writers block and instead focused on other matters in hopes that some inspiration will come to me in the form of a brick. But whatever I'm here now with your chapter as for requested. I didn't lose interest either (I can never drift away from KNB) Also thank you for all the good responses I've gotten from my questions last chapter. (Didn't expect Kuroko to be your Favorites but he is also along with Akashi xD) So i'd like to thank **ahsoei, AkaiArashi1, NK4, **and **deltaprime11**) Small but lolz you guys actually answered it was only right that I let you guys know I read them and laughed and agreed xD

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

When Satsuki arrived at school the next day she expected to find the silent bluenette in his seat reading his novels then just hand back his umbrella and that would be end of story. Unfortunately that wasn't what happened at all, immediately when she walked into class she was ambushed by a certain demon asking a mile a minute about her shining phantom prince.

"Did Kuroko-kun arrive home safely? Oh goodness I hope he was able to fit under that umbrella seeing as you took up most of the space." Satsuki twitched, before plastering a contemptuous smile.

"I'm fine thank you Izumi-san." Izumi scoffed.

"I wasn't asking about you idiot, I want to know if Kuroko-kun is okay, he could have slipped and fell on the slippery sidewalk causing you and your huge size to fall on top of him and lead him to be in the hospital." Satsuki huffed.

"That would be you, you elephant brat!"

"Hah yeah right you pink-haired baboon!" Izumi and Satsuki were sneering at each other by this point and unsurprisingly attracting unwanted attention by some other students just arriving as well.

"Please cut it out Izumi-san, Momoi-san" At the sound of the monotone voice Izumi whirled around and did a 180 in her personality. Appearing more docile and dewy eyed, practically skipping towards Kuroko. Satsuki only looked on in distaste.

"Kuroko-kun you're okay!" Satsuki took that as her cue to walk away before she heard anymore jibes from that demon. Also knowing how she is, she would have sadly fallen for them.

She made sure to set down Kuroko's umbrella on his table. Casually seating herself down and taking out her notes for the day. It wasn't long before Kuroko joined her but not before he gave her a short thank you which she shrugged off. She couldn't help giving him a once over to make sure he was okay and arrived home safely. He eyes widened and she mentally slapped herself when he caught her doing so.

"I'm fine Momoi-san. I arrived safely home" His eyes softened in that manner that told he was amused. Satsuki only scowled and turned away feeling ashamed for giving in seeing if he was alright.

Was her resolve to ignore him just not registering?

Class began, everyone taking out their notes to begin their history lesson. Nobody payed any mind to the two girls arriving to class with some of the teacher's supplies. Their seats weren't that distant from hers and regrettably she managed to catch a bit of their conversation.

"That new guy is kind of scary; a friend of mine just saw him ditch class and is now on the roof."

"I've heard that he's not only here for the basketball club, he's looking for someone."

"Wah, how do you know?" Satsuki's breath hitched at what she heard next.

"He supposedly told Midorima-kun, my friend you know the weird one with a crush on him was hiding nearby when she caught them talking."

Satsuki froze as they both giggled to themselves. Did Dai-chan know she was here? Was that why he was even in this school to begin with? She couldn't even begin to understand how he was able to even join this school in the first place or what will happen when they would run into each other. She couldn't stop her hand from trembling and she abruptly dropped her pencil. How did he even find out she was even here?!

It was getting hard to breathe and she was sure everyone could hear her heart beat racing a mile a minute. She felt like she was suffocating.

Satsuki must have been obvious in her freight for she caught her table neighbor's attention. She felt like she was hyperventilating (she needed to get out of here) which resulted in abruptly standing up from her seat. The chair's screeching captured the class's attention.

"Momoi-san" Kuroko asked hesitantly, but she ignored him not hearing anything but the beating of her rapid heart rate. She needed to get of the there. It felt like the walls around her were closing in on her.

"Momoi-san?"

"Momoi-san please sit down." the teacher said looking very hesitant when she wasn't responding to anything only standing there seeming very pale.

Suddenly, with a slight shove from her desk Satsuki took off, forcing the doors of the classroom open and sprinting down the hallways. She was too overwhelmed to be concerned for leaving behind a gaping Kuroko and a fallen chair. Later finding out she didn't even bother getting her bag and shoes.

Shocked wouldn't begin to describe how Kuroko felt when Momoi abruptly left class. It took only a minute before the class broke out, exclaiming what that was. Even the teacher had trouble organizing and calming the classroom. What would strike such a reaction from her?

Kuroko only owlishly blinked at her retreating back, at a loss for words. But before Kuroko could turn to see the commotion happening in front of him he noticed a lone figure beginning to stand in front of the thrown open classroom door. It was the new member of the basketball team Aomine Daiki and from what Kuroko could assume, also cutting class. Aomine stood staring at the hallway then the classroom number till finally his eyes landed on him.

•••••••••

The day was coming to a close and luckily for Kuroko there was no basketball practice, for Akashi had a student council meeting to attend. So he was left with an available schedule. As everyone was preparing to leave, Kuroko turned to his left at the lone desk beside him, next to the window. 'Absent again.'

Kuroko sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Kuroko-kun~!"

He didn't even begin taking his steps to leave when Izumi ambushed him. She only took a glance at Momoi's desk before addressing him.

"Absent again? Hmm pity, well that just leaves you and me doesn't it?" She dipped her head in a pathetic attempt at acting bashful, clutching her bag close to her. "So can we walk together?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kept her eyes on the ground. Hopefully she wasn't getting sick, since her cheeks had dust of pink on them. Kuroko was really looking forward to just walking home alone today. Izumi was a nice girl but was always trying to get him to converse with her. A nice attempt but a little awkward. All he could do was take pity on her, and well he didn't really have it in him to say no besides he should make sure she wasn't catching any sort of illness.

"Okay." Izumi beamed.

"Um excuse me?" Kuroko and Izumi both looked up to find their teacher standing at the doorway blocking their way out. He loosed his necktie and cleared his throat. He was a new teacher straight out of college from America, they were all surprised at his fluent Japanese and when asked about it he would only shudder, so they've gotten use to his nervous habits. "Kuroko-san I was wondering if you are by any chance friends with Momoi-san?" Kuroko blinked, tilting his head slightly.

"Why do you ask Sensei?" He didn't notice when Izumi turned to him slightly then back to the teacher.

Slight relief flashed through the teacher's eyes, his broad shoulders sagged a bit. "Well since she has been absent for the last four days and her grades aren't quite on par with Teiko's standards we can't have her failing anymore or we don't know if she'll be eligible to stay here so would you mind taking this at her house?" Izumi sprung at the opportunity.

"Oh I can come with you Kuroko-kun, it would be a nice trip and I can see my good friend Momoi-chan!" Izumi offered, sounding a bit hasty.

"No it's alright Izumi-san I don't want to bother you."

Before Izumi could retaliate Kuroko turned to their teacher, who was still standing by the doorway and gave a bow.

"I'll make sure Momoi-san gets them Sensei." The teacher turned slightly flustered (still adjusting to Japan's mannerisms). "Oh um thank you Kuroko-san p-please do, her grades count on it." He bumped the slide door on his way and he left the two in the classroom. But not without mumbling "I don't know if I'll ever get use to that."

Izumi giggled then turned to Kuroko.

"I guess I'll just walk you to your shoe locker then." She sounded a bit deflated but when Kuroko gave Izumi a curt nod she lightened up again and they departed. The walk was filled with Izumi trying to make small talk, her voice radiating off the hallways, till there was a pause when he was opening up his shoe locker.

"Kuroko-kun?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper, if he hadn't been paying attention he would have missed it and giving the slight hitch of her breath he wasn't supposed to. Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink again and she started twirling her hair with her finger.

"Yes Izumi-san?" Her eyes became earnest and she kept them leveled to his chest.

"Um do you consider Momoi-chan as a friend?"

Izumi is just using Momoi as a means to get closer to Kuroko but she never took time to consider that they could actually be good friends. Momoi was just one of the very few girls Kuroko ever spoke to so of course she was going to be a bit envious.

"Why do you ask?" Kuroko couldn't help but be curious, it never really occurred to him.

If anything, that only made her more crimson. "W-ah ahaha j-just asking?"

Izumi felt like slapping herself right there and then, halfway through she knew it was stupid to ask, of course they're not friends. She replayed back to what Momoi-chan said, those really dark words about how to her friends didn't exist. Besides she was sure that Kuroko barely knew her so why bother feeling concerned.

Izumi shook her head and opened her mouth about to offer to walk with him again when her phone went off in her bag. She started to rummage around for the offending mobile device all the while Kuroko remained standing there probably unsure of what to do in this situation.

Once the object was obtained Izumi answered soon realizing that it was her club president asking her to come by and help her with some of the new baking machines the school was providing for them. She knew there and then that she was going to be unable to spend more time with Kuroko.

"I'm so sorry Kuroko-kun it seems I'm needed at the club." She started to turn away in a very somber mood before she paused mid-step. "Tell Momoi-chan hi for me will you?" Kuroko's eyes only widened slightly before he gave her a curt nod and a wave good bye, both parting ways.

The rest of his time Kuroko was on his own, quite enjoying his solitude. He's been so used to being alone or going unnoticed so it's still hard getting adjusted to having his teammates noticing him most of all Akashi. Scratch that also Izumi-san. He's been friends with the red head since two years ago encountering each other on the basketball court. And he's done a lot to bring him where he is now. Lately though something has been off. He couldn't place his finger on it but he's been appearing a bit weary lately which was worrying Kuroko.

Not to say that the new guy hasn't been bugging him lately either. After the farce that happened with Momoi-san, the tan teen has adopted the habit of shadowing him. Kuroko would catch him staring at him on a number of occasions when they would be practicing at the gym, it started to feel a bit predatory after Midorima yelled at him in front of everyone, reprimanding him and demanding that he should pay more attention.

It wasn't helping that Kuroko was receiving pity looks from the second and third strings as apparently there was a rumor going around the basketball club that Aomine was part of a gang and he would stalk his prey before striking, all of this accumulating from just his appearance. Kuroko just shrugged it off and carried on with his business but not without going to Akashi first who stared at him incredulously when he confessed it to him. It was better to be safe than sorry, and he has read enough novels to know someone can never be too cautious.

Which reminded him when he got home he'll have to pick up where he left off on his book, it was really starting to take off before he had to prepare for school. Pulling all-nighters couldn't start to become a habit. Kuroko continued in his leisure walk soon arriving near at the train station and boarded the train that will take him to Momoi-san's area.

Speaking of the pink head he never realized how much attention she garnered since she bolted out of class. It was like she was a beckon for gossip, as well as the apple to many of the students' eyes, upper and underclassmen alike. As Kuroko took his seat in the packed train he continued on in his thoughts.

Thinking about it now, he didn't know much about her. And he wasn't sure he ever will, with how guarded she was. Kuroko rummaged through his pocket when the train arrived at his stop, exiting with the rest of the passengers who needed to step off. He made sure to secure the paper in his hand before making his way towards his destination.

It took him some asking around, which in turn resulted in him spooking people unintentionally, and some looking around before he found it. It was a quaint old thing, a typical modern Japanese home. It appeared like the garden was just beginning to grow back and there were some boxes out front so it took some maneuvering before he got to the front door. He hesitated before ringing the bell, before he shook his head and pressed his finger in the little button. A few beats later the door cautiously peered open to reveal a lady. She stared around (missing kuroko completely) resulting in Kuroko to take the initiative.

"Hello." What followed was a yelp that sounded all too familiar. She placed a hand over her heart finally seeing him (with a little fear in her eyes typical of being scared half to death).

"O-oh" she gave a breathless chuckle. "Hello may I help you?"

"Yes I'm Kuroko Tetsuya a classmate of Momoi-san would she by any chance be home?"

Something he said must have awakened a twinkle in her eyes for everything was happening too quickly. Kuroko was dragged inside by the collar of his school uniform; he's never felt so manhandled before.

"Satsu-chan someone is here to see you!" she called up the stairs before she pushed him towards towards Momoi-san's room.

"She's right in there I'll go get you two snacks you must be famished and that skinny little body of yours could use it." Kuroko twitched; he was still a growing boy thank you very much. He sighed and turned the corner find the light blue door with a little paper flower on it. Figuring this must be it he knocked on the door. He heard some light steps before the door was thrown open and was meet with a pair of crimson eyes.

•••••••••

If someone would have told her that she would one day find Kuroko Tetsuya in front of her bedroom door she would have laughed hysterically but here it was happening before her very eyes.

How did he even find where she lived?! She just wanted to scream, oh wait she just did. After flinging the door open for her mom - since she wasn't really paying attention just heard her mother's voice which resulted in her throwing the door open, she came face to face with the bluenette basketball player who just stared at her attire (she was just in a wife beater and shorts) and she had screamed all red faced before closing the door on his face. Satsuki ran towards her closet, quickly putting on a big sweater she saved from America all the while catching her bearings. He wasn't supposed to see her like that nonetheless even be here. How humiliating!

Damnit, she was just getting to the good part too of this TV show she found online!

"Satsu-chan everything okay up there?" she heard her mother's voice ring up the stairs.

"Everything is fine Momoi-san," she heard Kuroko's voice muffled by the door answer back. Momoi gulped needing to take action before her mother decides to take matters into her own hands (and she sure as hell didn't want that) so she huffed before walking towards the door. Well not before giving a room a quick scan. It wasn't bad actually it was pretty organized just the unmade bed and laptop on it with some empty bags of chips on her night stand. She took a slight intake of air before cracking the door open slightly so only half her face can be seen through.

"I think I'm going to need my ears to be checked." Kuroko was rubbing at his left ear.

"Why are you here?" He halted then waved at stack of papers she didn't notice he has been holding. She opened the door a little wider so that her whole head stuck through.

"It's your homework and classwork that you've missed for the last few days." Momoi cringed she'd forgotten that the education system was different here in Japan then it was in America. Grades were grades and if you fail to keep up with your work they didn't give you remedial classes, no, Teiko didn't work that way. Instead they kick you out of the school. She was so immersed in wallowing in her own self-pity she overlooked everything else. She took her eyes away from the papers and locked eyes with the one that brought them in the first place.

She could probably have been able to do the work on her own but the class started to swim towards new lessons that were getting complicated for her to catch up to. She was sure Kuroko wouldn't mind offering a hand by tutoring her since he did make his way all the way over here. But then what about trying to ignore him? On the other had if her grades dropped any lower she could kiss Teiko good bye and her parents will have to work hard into getting her into another school.

Her face scrunched up in thought until she huffed and open the door wide open. Kuroko went wide eyed, never expecting her to do so. When he still remained at her door entranced in confusion she elaborated.

"I missed four days of school, I'm not going to understand any of it so," she sighed and shocking Kuroko even more she gave him a low bow. "Please can you help me?" Kuroko didn't respond instead he gave his reply through actions. He walked into her room (well not before looking around) and sat down on her floor right before the T.V. placed down all the papers and looked up at her expecting to sit right beside him. Satsuki could only stare before she felt the side of her lip twitch upward.

•••••••••

Satsuki wrinkled her nose in concentration, struggling to understand the sheet of paper in front of her. Kuroko was surprisingly really good at explaining the assignments, she got kind of embarrassed when she remained staring at him after they completed the first one out of who knew how many.

"Are you having trouble again Momoi-san?" Satsuki turned her head to watch Kuroko who was sitting beside her pigging out (or the equivalent of it) on the American Buffalo wings. Her mother brought them in a little too happily and Satsuki couldn't help but suppress a snicker when Kuroko only poked at them and had to quickly reassure her mother he was grateful for them. The icing on the cake was when he actually did try them he devoured the whole thing; he was now enjoying her share since she wasn't really feeling hungry.

"What are these called again?" Satsuki jumped and quickly tried to hide her face, not noticing that she was staring again. "Buffalo wings." If Kuroko was seeing how red her face was he didn't comment on it.

"Buffalo wings?" Satsuki covered her mouth trying to hide her giggling, Kuroko's American accent was pretty funny but she wasn't doing a good job at hiding it. She leaned back a little and tried to focus once again on the assignment. Kuroko only stared at her, brow twitching the only sign of his irritation. He must have noticed something besides her for his eyes widened. Satsuki turned and noted what must have caught his attention. It was an old romance novel that was sticking out from under her bed; she must have bumped into her bed and brought it out of hiding. She lifted it up for closer inspection, it was one of her old favorite novels that Daiki use to make fun of her for. Saying how cheesy it was. Her eyelids lowered and she felt a pang in her chest just remembering those days.

Satsuki squeaked when she felt something cold run over her hand, then noticing it was a hand, Kuroko's hand to be precise. She felt the room grow steadily in temperature.

"Oh sorry I was just so engrossed, um may I?" Satsuki could only nod not trusting her own voice at the moment. He lightly pried her hands off the weary and tearing novel, bringing it closer to himself and skimming through the pages. She shook her head and continued on with her homework. That must have just been the equivalent of a chill or something. She only had two more assignments to go through before she was finished. At the thought Satsuki took out her phone and checked the time. Her eyes widened. It was getting late and she was sure Kuroko had to go home by now. She turned to let Kuroko know and nearly fell backwards. He was looking at her all wide eyes like he's just witnessed something spectacular. But his face was really close to hers and she could feel her face heating up. I mean who wouldn't if someone was that close to her.

"Momoi-san may I please borrow this book?" Satsuki has never seen Kuroko react much to anything but right now his eyes shimmered while he was clutching the book pretty close to his person almost like if he even let go for a second it would vanish into thin air. "Ah um s-sure?" He appeared overjoyed and continued on skimming through the pages. Satsuki quickly shook her head and poked his arm. "Kuroko I think it's almost time to go." He had to peel his eyes away from the book before he checked his own phone.

"You're right."

He picked himself off of the floor, dusting himself off and making sure to carry the plates from there (his) snack. "Well I should be going then." He maneuvered around in a graceful manner getting his bag over his shoulder. He stopped right before her bedroom door. "Um, Momoi-san will I be seeing you tomorrow at school?"

It seemed like a sincere question but it felt more like he was asking if she was going to be alright. From whatever it was that caused her little tantrum. Satsuki could only turn away and rub her arm. Quickly getting up from the floor and walking right passed him and continued on down the stairs. They were stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ah leaving Kuroko-san?" Her parents were in the kitchen with her mother drying her hands on her apron, noticing her table neighbor holding the empty plates and quickly taking them off his hands. "Yes I'll be leaving Momoi-san, Momoi-san." Kuroko suddenly bowed causing her parents to blush and turn towards each other all wide eyed with his polite manners. "Thank you for having me." Her mother gave an awkward laugh, waving him goodbye along with her father. As they walked out the door, Satsuki opened it and let Kuroko walk pass her and out the door.

Before she could close it shut he turned back. "Momoi-san?" Satsuki paused. "Aomine-san is a person of your past." Satsuki's heart nearly leapt out of her throat but before she could even retort Kuroko continued. "I was once told my eyes held warmth in them and that's why I shouldn't give up in basketball. Honestly I saw the same for you only momentarily but it was enough. Please don't extinguish it, you are much stronger than you make yourself believe and I know there will come a time where you will see it too." He gave her a ghost of a smile before he waved goodbye and departed. Satsuki could only stare at his retreating back.

Honestly she's never heard anyone say that about her that wasn't just her parents.

Satsuki didn't know how long she was standing there for but it was long enough for her mom to worry.

"Satsu-chan? Are you alright dear?" Satsuki turned at attention a bit in a daze. "Y-yeah" she tentatively came back inside closing the door behind her and walked into the kitchen for dinner. Her father was on his laptop answering some emails while her mother placed the warm food in front of him and Satsuki. Her mother cleaned up a bit before joining them. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she eyed her daughter who was still in a daze but slowly getting out of it like a fog slowly clearing up. Her father closed his laptop and set it aside, picking up his utensils to start eating.

"That boy that came, Kuroko was it? He's very strange." Her mother gasped. "Honey?!" He chuckled.

"What? Not in a bad way he's just different." Her mother scoffed.

As they were conversing Satsuki played a bit with her food until she suddenly stopped and stared tenaciously at her glass of water. For the first time in a long time she felt a weight lift off of her heart. Who knew such simple words could do that?

* * *

Thank you for reading~!

_Question: If you can bring any of the KNB characters alive (lets face it they will never be real and I cry because of it) who would it be and why?_


End file.
